I Could Not Ask For More
by krazidaizy
Summary: Just as Hermione prepares for her final year at Hogwarts- N.E.W.T.'s, graduation, finding a job- she begins to have romantic dreams about her mortal enemy Draco Malfoy. Rated R for language and sexualtiy, and some angst. Story finished!
1. Starlight Kisses

I Couldn't Ask For More  
  
*I don't own a thing. As hard as I tried to make the plot original, chances are, it has already been used. Please don't sue me!  
  
Ch.1 Starlight Kisses  
  
He placed his finger on her lips to keep her from protesting. "Shhh," he whispered, "Trust me." His blazing blue eyes made her melt to the very depths with in her. He held her hand and led her to his Firebolt broomstick. She gave Draco a look of nervousness and resisted him a bit when he picked up the broom. He looked at her again with his beautiful eyes, and pulled her in front of him. They kicked off from the ground and flew into the night sky. Draco kept his strong, defined arms around Hermione as they rode out into the horizon. She began to relax, leaning into Draco some. She looked around her, the stars were shining brighter, the moon was bigger, and off in the distance was the subtle glow of the sun's last rays of light. Draco stalled the Firebolt in the air and let them sit in the sky. "Why have we stopped," Hermione asked. "Hermione, from the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you. I dreamt of each moment that I would be able to touch your lips and kiss you, when I could hold you in my arms and smell your hair, and now I can. I want you Hermione Granger." Draco turned her face towards in, and slowly began to bring his mouth to hers.  
  
Hermione awoke in the Hogwarts Express with a start. Ron and Harry were too preoccupied with their chocolate frogs to notice her movements. She looked out of the window of the train, gazing into the dreary open hills of England. She was to begin her 7th year at Hogwarts as Head Girl. News of who the Head Boy was had yet to travel to their compartment.  
Hermione blinked several times; this was not the first dream she has ever had of Draco Malfoy. And something deep inside of her knew it would not be the last. She stretched and walked out of the compartment, ignoring Harry and Ron. She walked to the ladies' lavatory and splashed her face with cool water. "Get a hold of yourself, girl. He is your mortal enemy. He hates muggle borns, loathes Gryffindor, and would find any excuse to anger and humiliate you."  
She walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hall, not watching where she was going, and ran into something, or rather someone. Her head still down, she muttered an apology and tried walking passed the person.  
"Watch it, Mudblood!" It was the undeniable voice of Malfoy himself. Hermione looked up into his scorching blue eyes. She scrambled past him back to the safety of her compartment. She sat down exasperated and blew out a huge sigh. Harry and Ron both stared at her.  
"Alright there, 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
"Just a run in with Malfoy," she answered. She looked out again into the horizon. They would be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. She would find out who the Head Boy would be, and would avoid Draco at all costs, she would study hard for her N.E.W.T.s, and she would graduate with an invitation to become a teacher at Hogwarts. Yes, she though. The perfect plan to keep her mind off of Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Harry's Speech

I don't own a thing. As hard as I tried to make the plot original, chances are, it's already been used. Please don't sue me!  
  
Ch. 2  
  
"And now, I would like to introduce to you all the new Head Boy and Head Girl," proclaimed Professor Dumbledore. Hermione was sitting at the back of the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron, waiting for the announcements to desist and for the feast to commence. They had only arrived to Hogwarts a half hour ago, and were starving from their long journey. Hermione was still thinking about the dream she had of Draco.  
"Does that sound okay to you, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
"Huh, yea, what? Oh yea, fine, perfect," she paused, "I'm sorry Ron. What did you ask me?"  
"I asked you if you wanted to participate in a mass orgy in the common room once we finished eating. What's gotten into you? Ever since we left Hogsmeade you've been quiet and distant."  
"Our new Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House" announced Professor Dumbledore. Relieved of not having to explain to Ron what was on her mind, she stood up as the rest of the hall applauded her. "And now, let me introduce to you, our new Head Boy-"  
Hermione sat back down again. She looked at Ron and Harry, still waiting for an answer. "I've just been distracted, that's all. You know, N.E.W.T.s, exams, homework, my duties as Head Girl, and trying to become a teacher here. I'm just a little stre-  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
Hermione's jaw dropped. No, she thought. Maybe she was just hallucinating, hunger pangs stabbing at her like a sword. But sure enough, standing tall, smug, and proud, was Malfoy. "Great, and just to add to my problems, I get to share living quarters with him!" she pointed in disgust. Suddenly, Hermione was not hungry at all. Harry gave her a sympathetic hug and smiled at her.  
"Although there isn't much I can say right now that is going to make you feel better, just know that if he starts to give you any trouble at all, you just come to me, and I'll make sure that he is put in his place." Hermione smiled at her best friend. Although it wasn't much of a comfort, knowing that Harry was still in her corner gave her a small smidgen of hope that perhaps the year won't be quite as dreadful. She could always count on him whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on or a friend to laugh with.  
The rest of the Great Hall engulfed themselves into the smorgasbord that appeared before them as Hermione stared blankly at her plate. Trying to put on a good face, she grabbed a couple of chicken wings and some roasted potatoes and conversed with Ron and Harry, who were of course, talking about their two favorite subjects: girls and quidditch. Harry and Ron were co-captains of the team this year, and they were planning out their defense strategy to beat Slytherin. Hermione merely stared and nodded and tried very hard to look interested in their conversation.  
Soon, their meals were finished, and it was time to retreat to the common rooms. Being Head Girl, Hermione now had special living arrangements on the fourth floor of the castle. She bid Ron and Harry farewell.  
"Remember, any trouble at all, just come find me," Harry said pompously as they parted ways. She turned and walked up the extra two flights of staircases and down the hallway before reaching a brilliantly designed door, with a face plate adorned in jewels that read "Head Girl". She opened the door and gasped as she looked into the room. Her four-poster canopy was large enough to fit her, Ron, and Harry quite comfortably, a desk in the corner had beautiful detailing on the legs made of the finest cherry oak, and a closet long enough to fit all of the robes at Hogwarts. Her bathroom-although shared with the Head Boy, was elegant and refined. The "tub" was literally a 5 foot deep pool, the showers had beautiful glass etched doors, and their sinks were made of the finest marble. For the first time that night, she was in a good mood, and there seemed to be no sign of Malfoy anywhere. She grabbed on a bathing suit and decided to take a swim.  
The water was warm and relaxing. Hermione stayed on the first couple of steps for what seemed like hours, letting the little jets massage her back. She began to swim around in the water when she heard a splash from behind her.  
"Mind if I join you?" questioned Draco, in his smuggest voice yet. Without her answer, he took off his shirt, revealing a tight six pack and very defined arms, and walking to the edge of the pool. Hermione gave a snort, and simply walked to the other side of the pool where she sat back down and let the jets massage her. She closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the water, how quiet (surprisingly) and how still the atmosphere was, despite lingering tension in the air. Hermione opened her eyes and looked around, Malfoy nowhere to be seen. Just then, a huge bucket of ice cold water was dumped onto her head, destroying what lingering peace she had just attained.  
She screamed at the feeling of a thousand knives being dragged across her skin. She turned to see Draco smiling down upon her, oh that smile, how she wanted to rip it off of his face. "Malfoy, what the fuck!" she exclaimed. He was beside himself laughing. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she got out, grabbed a nearby towel, and walked out, Malfoy still laughing. "God this is going to be a long year" she muttered.  
* * * *  
  
"I was just sitting down when all of a sudden he pours a bucket of cold water onto me!" Hermione exclaimed at breakfast. She was venting to Harry about Malfoy's prank the previous night. "Of course, there was nothing I could do, so I just dried off and went to bed." She picked at a piece of toast, looking down at her plate. She wanted so badly to go to Dumbledore and ask him to reassign someone else to be Head Girl.  
"Hermione, come with me" Harry said. Confused, she picked up her school books and follow Harry out to the quidditch pitch. He held her hand and looked at her, with a fire in his eyes. "Now you listen to me, and you listen good Hermione. You have worked too long and too hard to become Head Girl. And now you're willing to throw it away just because Malfoy pulled one stupid prank? I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. You're my best friend, and I want the best for you. I love you more than anything in this world, and it'd break my heart to see you miserable just because Malfoy can't grow up. Now you are going to make me this promise, right here, right now. You are going to hold your head up high, you are going to smile, and laugh, and you are going to show the world you can survive anything, even living next to Draco Malfoy."  
Hermione smiled at him, and gave him the biggest hug she could give. For the next few minutes, that's all she wanted to do, was to hug her best friend, to feel comforted and loved by her best friend, but class would start soon, and they had to make their way back to the castle if they wanted to arrive on time. While walking, Hermione repeatedly told herself "I'll show that Malfoy just who he thinks he's messing with". 


	3. Draco's Dream

I don't own a thing. I tried very hard to make the plot original, but chances are the idea has already been used. Don't sue me!!  
  
Ch. 3 Draco's Dream  
  
Hermione sat at her desk, deeply concentrating on her Muggle Studies homework. As hard as she could though, the information was not sinking in. She could read the words, but all she could think of was the racy dream she had had of Draco the night before.  
  
Flashback to dream.  
She walked into the Forbidden Forrest, following the sounds of Mariah Carey's "I Don't Want to Cry". The pathway was foggy, giving the atmosphere an almost surreal, mystical effect. When she reached the clearing, there was a blanket set out next to a pond, also foggy. Candles floated in the air, and the music played on softly.  
"I'm giving you my heart and soul, Hermione," Draco said, approaching her from behind. In his hands was a bouquet of brilliantly colored lilies. "Dance with me" he whispered. Hermione took the lilies and sat them down on the blanket. She wrapped her little hands around Draco's big, strong shoulders and placed her head against his chest. The aroma of his cologne filled the air, making Hermione feel lightheaded. He held her in his arms, and slowly they began to rise above the ground.  
The moon was bright, not a cloud to block its view, and the stars shown brilliantly like diamonds in the sky. Slowly, the two swayed to the rhythm of the song. Hermione looked up to into Draco's brilliant blue eyes and slowly they began to lean into each other.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Draco sat in the tub, frustration beside him. "What the hell Malfoy! She's a filthy little Mudblood; you shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about the priss!" But he was. He was thinking about Hermione, the curvature of her body (the bathing suit did wonders for her, he thought), the softness of her hair, (she had it permanently straightened during the summer), the delicacy of her face, and for the life of him, Draco couldn't convince himself to think of anything else but her.  
Slowly he got out of the bath and peered into Hermione's room. Her head was down; she looked to be in deep concentration over her studies. How badly he wanted to go over and close her books and kiss her, hold her in his arms and feel the warmth emanating from her skin. It took all of his willpower to just stand by the door and watch her.  
Hermione was suddenly aware that she was being watched, and turned to look to see Malfoy standing by the bathroom door.  
"What the hell do you think your doing!" she screamed. "I'm trying to study you ass, leave me alone!" She walked over to the door and slammed it in his nose, but not before noticing his eyes. His beautiful baby blue eyes that could melt even the coldest glaciers of the Arctic. Draco jumped back, and old feelings of hatred rose again. He stalked back to his room, put on some loud music, so to annoy Hermione.  
"Mudblood," he muttered under his breath. He walked over to his mirror and peered into it. "Nothing but a dirty blooded witch. Come on, Malfoy! What would father say if he knew you were having these thoughts about her?" Draco decided at that moment he was going to put every ounce of energy he had not to think about Hermione. He sprawled out onto his bed, and closed his eyes.  
  
They were running. The leaves were beginning to change colors, falling to the ground gracefully. Draco was chasing Hermione, who was running away with his Remembrall "Give it back, Granger!" Draco yelled.  
"You have to catch me first, Malfoy!". Hermione laughed as she ran as  
fast as she could down the side of the castle yards. Her hair was bouncing in the wind, her smile was wide, and her eyes glittered with happiness.  
Draco had caught up to her and pulled out his hand to grab her sweater when he tripped on a rock. He grabbed on to her to break his fall, bringing her down with him. They rolled down the hill until they finally reached a flat plane. Hermione tried her best to scramble away from him, but he had a firm grasp on her ankle. He pulled her under him. Hermione had a mischievous smile on her face.  
"Where is it, Granger!?" Draco demanded. Hermione merely smiled and gave him her best innocent look. "If your not going to tell me, I'm going to have to tickle it out of you!" He went for her tickle spot, the sides of her stomach. Beside herself laughing, Hermione dropped the Remembrall and attacked Draco's underarms with her fingers. Surprised by this, he lost his balance and fell completely on top of her. The tickling stopped, and he was looking deep into her deep green/hazel eyes. And then, with out giving it a second though, he kissed her. He kissed her with such a passion, with such vigor, but with such tenderness. Sparks shot through her body as she responded his kisses with intense fervor. She broke off their kiss and looked up at him.  
"I want you, Draco".  
  
Draco shot straight up from his bed. He was sweating, his heart was pounding, and there was discomfort between his legs. He looked at his wall clock; it was nearly 2:30. He got up and shook his head.  
"What the fuck?" 


	4. Mounting Sexual Tension

I own nothing. I tried to make the plot original, but chances are it has been used already. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 4 Mounting Sexual Tension  
  
It was the weekend, and most of the 7th years took this opportunity to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione decided to stay back to get ahead in her school work. She hadn't had another dream about Draco the rest of the week, and she tried her best to avoid him as much as possible. Granted, it was difficult; they shared a bathroom and took much energy on both of their parts to avoid an encounter.  
She worked for a good four hours before stopping for the day. It was time to pamper herself a bit. She grabbed a towel and her robe and headed towards the bath. Grabbing a small bit of bubble powder, she pour it into the bath.  
"Stirrus Bubblus" she recited, and instantly the tub was scattered with little white bubbles. She slipped off her robe and entered into the pool- nude. She swam around, enjoying the warmth and the tingly sensations the bubbles gave her. She poked her head underwater to completely wet her hair.  
* * * * * *  
Draco returned from Hogsmeade earlier than most students. The trip was to say the least, uneventful. What he wanted right now was a good soak in the tub. He reached his room and pulled off his clothes and grabbed a towel. He noticed the tub was filled with bubbles, but thought nothing of it.  
"Probably leftover from earlier," he stated to himself. He went over, and poured a handful of the bubble power into the water. "Stirrus Bubblus" he said, and instantly the tub was filled to the brim with water. He walked into the water, and heard a splash from across the room. Going over to the noise, he was beyond shocked by what he saw.  
Hermione turned around, noticing there were twice as many bubbles in the pool than there was when she first went underwater. Then, to her absolute horror (or so she tried to convince herself) was Draco Malfoy, naked, his most intimate parts covered by the layers of bubbles  
Draco turned beet red as he turned away quickly. "Holy shit!" he murmered. There was only silence between them, and, much to Draco's chagrin, his hormones were getting the better of him. He hadn't seen anything, thanks to the bubbles, but that didn't stop junior from realizing there was a naked girl only a few feet away from him. He tried his best to conceal his "problem", and quickly ran to the other side of the pool, grabbed a towel, and rushed to his room.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he yelled. His mind jumped back to the previous moment when he first realized that Hermione was in the tub with him. Oh how he wanted so badly to forget what had just happened, but in the back of his mind, he knew he wanted more of her than just a body covered with bubbles. He wanted to see her, press his body up against hers, and take her into him right then and there. Frustrated, he put on some clothes and went for a walk. Meanwhile, Hermione sat in the tub, but only slightly embarassed. There was a distinctive hint of sexual tension in the few seconds they saw one another. Not being able to help herself, she smiled. As much as she hated Draco Malfoy, as much as he irritated her, as much as he pissed her off beyond belief, she wanted him. She wanted his body on top of hers, making her his. She wanted to kiss him, play with him, tease him mercilessly. She got out of the tub, put on her robe and walked into her room. She dressed clumsily, her heart was racing. She could not tell anyone what had just happened, not even Harry. And she could not tell anyone, not even Harry, how badly she wanted Draco, and how she was going to get him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke, with a smile on her face. She had a pleasant dream about Draco, perhaps a little too pleasant. Today was the first day her new plan would commence. She had made a vow to herself that previous night that she would get Draco into her bed, and he would make love to her. She finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for him, that she wanted more than just being room neighbors. She wanted to be lovers. Grabbing a tight pair of jeans and a lower cut shirt, she threw her hair up into a sexy updo and ran downstairs for breakfast. Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen (up too late with the rest of the lot, no doubt, she thought), which was fine with her. She sat down at the table and lazily ate her breakfast. She periodically looked over at the door, waiting for Draco to appear. He did, finally, and ignoring her glance, stalked over to his table, where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him.  
For the rest of breakfast, they stole glances at one another. Draco could not help noticing the little hint of cleavage Hermione was showing. He could not help but want to walk over and take her into his arms, going up into the Astronomy tower, and making passionate love right then and there. God how he wanted her. He noticed Hermione get up, and watched as she left the room. She wore form fitting jeans, outlining her curves perfectly. Draco gave himself a slight shake and resumed his conversation with his friends, with Hermione's body on the back of his mind. 


	5. Hogwarts Karaoke

I own nothing. I tried to make the plot original, but it's probably already been used several times. Please don't sue me!  
  
*This chapter came to me randomly. I know it's a bit out of context, and not really flowing with the rest of the story. Just something fun to throw into the mix, ya know?  
  
Ch.5 Hogwarts Karaoke  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Transfiguration (a class they shared with Slytherins), trying to transform a butterfly into a kite. Hermione had, and as always, successful transfigured the butterfly, Ron had gotten three quarters of a kite, and Harry's still had antennae. Hermione wore make up and a sexy new hairstyle to class that day, and had repeatedly given smoldering looks Draco's way. He did his best to keep his attention towards his kite- now a diamond with wings- but always gave into his desires to look at her.  
The bell rang and Ron, Harry and Hermione walked out of their classroom towards the Great Hall for lunch. They were stopped by a massive crowd surrounding a post. A piece of paper hung from the post.  
"What does it say?" Ron asked as he tried to jump up and down to get a better view. Someone in the crowd did a charm to enlarge the paper, and all the Hogwarts students were able to read:  
  
Attention: Hogwarts Students  
Upon the permission of Headmaster Dumbledore, a Karaoke competition has  
been put together for the week of October 4th. All students who wish to  
participate may do so in front of the Great Hall.  
  
"Karaoke competition?" said a perplexed Harry. "Who would want to enter into one of those?"  
"I would," Hermione managed in a voice less audible than a mouse's squeak. "I think it would be fun." Ron and Harry looked at her in disbelief.  
"YOU," Ron exclaimed with more force than he had meant to. "Hermione, you don't sing!"  
"How do you know I can't sing? How do you know I didn't take singing lessons when I was younger? How do you know I don't have a natural talent for it?" Hermione spitted out, with a bit of annoyance and anger in her voice.  
"I'll join if you do, 'Mione," Harry said. She smiled, and nodded, and the trio walked towards the Great Hall to put their names in. For the rest of lunch, that was all they could talk about (and quidditch of course). The first game of the season was a month after the competition, giving Ron and Harry plenty of time to juggle both into their already busy schedules.  
Hermione didn't see Draco for the rest of the day, until she was brushing her teeth for bed.  
"Put your name in the competition, Granger?" Draco startled Hermione, and she almost choked on her toothpaste. She turned, and with a hint of shock in her eyes. She rinsed her mouth, and answered very quickly "yes".  
"And you?" she said, politely. She looked up at him. Damn if he wasn't handsome though. He was in his boxer shorts and an undershirt, which helped to define his very muscular body.  
"Yea, I figured why not." He couldn't believe it, they were actually having a polite conversation! "I sang a little to my mom's old records when I was younger; still do sometimes when I'm home." The thought of a little Draco singing and dancing made Hermione smile. "What are you smiling about?"  
"I think that's cute. A tiny little Malfoy singing his mommy a little tune, dancing around; awwww!" She giggled as he blushed. "I never sang in front of my parents, only in the shower and with the radio playing. Harry and I are going to practice together." She knew she was babbling, and she wished so very much that she hadn't rambled on so much. The thought of Hermione in the shower turned Malfoy on a little, but did his best to stay in control.  
"Well.uh.good luck, then, I guess," he stammered. Hermione merely smiled and left the bathroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The karaoke competition was nearly a week away. Hermione and Harry practiced together, Ron being the judge. Both had pretty good voices; granted, they were no Aretha Franklin or Luther Vandross, but for students at a wizarding school, they weren't horrible. At the competition, 2 names would be drawn at a time. Both would have 1 minute to sing a song, and whoever wins between the two would go onto the next round. Hermione and Draco, while still a bit awkward around one another (after 6 years of fighting and seeing one another pretty much nude, how could they not), still managed to be polite and decent towards each other. At night, Hermione would hear Draco sing, and his voice resounded brilliantly through the fourth floor halls. She would fall asleep listening to him.  
In their "History of Magic" class, Hermione furiously took notes, while Harry and Ron kept giving each other funny faces and obscene gestures. She looked over and saw Hannah Abbott, who was half asleep, and Susan Bones, who was making adjustments to her hairstyle. Hermione was at her wit's end with this class. She raised her hand and claimed to be ill, giving her the freedom to leave. She winked at her friends, who in turn gave her a nasty look. She smiled and walked out of the room, and breathed a sigh of relief. She had 20 minutes to keep herself occupied, so she walked up to the Astronomy Tower and sprawled her things on the ground.  
Draco, who had the period off, decided to visit the Astronomy Tower and work on his singing. He could seal the room off with a sound reducing charm so no one would hear him. But upon his arrival, he heard the sounds of Hermione, who was quietly humming to herself. He had never heard her sing, and decided to listen outside the door for a minute. He did not recognize the song, but it sounded good with her vocal range. The bell rang for class to end, and Draco quickly disappeared as Hermione exited the room. She was on her way to the Gryffindor common door to hang out with Ron and Harry, as classes for the day were over. Draco walked behind her for a short time, and as she slipped through the port hole, he realized that he had begun to develop feelings for her.  
"Fuck," he said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finally, the day came for the karaoke competition. There were a total of 300 students participating in the event. The first to compete was Ron and Lavender Brown. Both sounded okay, but the favoritism was more felt towards Lavender, and Ron was out. Up then was Crabbe and Goyle. Both sounded horrible, like nails on a chalkboard. Neither had an outstanding applause, but it was determined that Goyle would go on to the next round. Susan Bones and Harry were up next. Harry won with an outstanding ovation after his piece. Hermione went last, and her opponent, Pansy Parkinson, was ousted.  
The competition rolled on for two hours, before the final four, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Padma Patil. Harry and Draco competed against one another. Harry was to sing "I would do anything for love, but I won't do that" by Meatloaf, and oldie. Harry had never heard of this song, but did his best. Draco's song, "Hot in Here" by Nelly, sounded okay, but Draco obviously proved he was not the world's greatest rapper. Both got decent applauses, but in the end, Draco won. Both men shook hands as politely as two enemies could, and left the stage. Hermione and Padma next stepped onto the stage. Padma sang first, singing "Angel of Mine" by Monica. Her voice sounded beautiful with the range, and got an outstanding applause from the audience.  
Finally, it was Hermione's turn. She pulled a song from the hat. "I Don't Want to Cry" by Mariah Carey. It was the song that was playing in one of her dreams of Draco! She stepped up to the mike, and looked around for the audience. She locked eyes with a pair of blazing blue eyes, those that could only belong to Malfoy himself. The song began to play, and with all of her heart and soul, she sang. Looking deep into his eyes, she sang the song with a passion. Draco looked back at her, and he knew she was singing to him. Her song ended, and a roar of applause ripped through the audience. Hermione had obviously won that round. It was now between her and Draco. They walked up onto stage, and the song they drew was "Endless Love", a duet.  
The song began to play. Draco sang first, his deep, sexy voice sending ripples down Hermione's spine. She harmonized to his voice, and then began her part of the song. For the first few seconds, she could not take her eyes off of him as she sang, but eventually turned to face the audience. The song finally ended. Hermione tried her best to conceal the fact that her knees were weak and her pulse was racing, not because she was on stage, but because she was onstage with Draco. Both took a polite bow as everyone clapped and cheered wildly.  
Lee Jordan came over to the mike. "For those who think that Hermione was better" and pointed to her. The audience erupted in cheers. "And for those who think Draco was better" and again, the audience was on their feet. "Hmm.this is a tough competition ladies and gentleman. Now one more time. For Hermione?" Everyone clapped as loud as they could. "For Draco?" with a slight less fervor, the audience applauded for Draco. "It's settled then, Congratulations Hermione, you've won the first Hogwarts Karaoke Competition!"  
* * * * *  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione celebrated with butterbeers and pumpkin pasties in her room. Draco was nowhere to be seen after the competition, but Hermione didn't care. She and her two best friends laughed and talked until 3AM, when the boys decided to turn in. Hermione gave them each a hug, and walked them to her door. She closed the door behind them and walked back to her room to change into her pajamas.  
As she was changing, Draco walked in to congratulate her, when he noticed that she was nude except for her panties. He could see the outline of her breasts, her back turned to him. The door squeaked and Hermione turned, her face blushing. She held her pajamas as close as she could to her body as she looked up at him.  
"Draco dammit do you ever knock!" she yelled. 


	6. The Forbidden Kiss

I own nothing. I tried to make the plot original, but chances are it's already been used. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 6 The forbidden kiss  
  
Draco sat in his bed, not knowing what to do. He had feelings for Hermione; that was obvious. He had seen her nearly naked twice, they lived next door to one another, they sang to each other, and yet he had hated her for 6 years. She was of dirty blood, she knew too much for her own good and she was too snooty. But oh how he wanted to press his lips onto hers.  
There was a knock on his door. Assuming it was Crabbe and Goyle, he yelled for them to come in. To his surprise, Hermione was in the doorway. She wore a light pink night gown.  
"May I come in?" she asked.  
"Sure, enter at your own risk," he said at failed attempt at some humor. She walked over and sat next to him. "What do you want, Granger?"  
"I wanted to come in and apologize for yelling at you earlier." This came as to a complete surprise to him. Miss Hermione Granger was apologizing to him? "I'm going to try harder and keep my doors closed from now on. I knew you didn't know I was changing. So, for what it is worth, I apologize."  
She looked at his face for any tale tell signs that he accepted. Seeing no change in his facial expression, she got up and started to walk away.  
"Granger," Draco nearly commanded. She turned and looked at him. Her pale pink pajamas did nothing to conceal her undergarments (she decided not to put on a robe, in order to try and tease Draco a little more, as she had already done so successfully in the past). Her curves shown through the diaphanous fabric, and Draco knew he couldn't take much more of this. He got up and walked over to her, looking down at her with fervor in his eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and brought her face towards his, and kissed her. In return she kissed him, tenderly and deeply, but with a hint of softness. The world around them melted away, and suddenly they weren't at Hogwarts, they weren't Head Boy and Head Girl, they weren't pure blooded and muggle born, they were simply Draco and Hermione. Each kiss they gave each other was soft but deep. Hermione ran her hands up and down Draco's back, as he held her in his arms. He did not want to let go; she fit in his arms, her lips fit onto his.  
Hermione's body was rocked with sparks and butterflies. She had never felt such kisses like the ones Draco was giving her. Sure, she had kissed guys in the past, but none of them compared to the ardor and zeal that these had. Her whole body felt weak and disconnected; his kisses literally rocked her.  
They finally pulled apart after what seemed like hours, but was only a few mere seconds. They looked at one another, and so desperately did they want to give into their temptations. She wanted him, and he wanted her. Neither one of them spoke, just merely looked into each other's eyes. No longer were Hermione's eyes filled with rage and annoyance like they once were towards him when they were younger. No, they were filled with love and compassion. Draco's eyes only deepened their hue of blue. Their lips were still only inches apart; Hermione was still in his arms. She looked down and pulled away from him.  
"Goodnight Draco," she whispered. He nodded as she walked towards her room. He wanted her to stay so that they could make love together under the moonlight, but he stood in his place. He had just kissed Hermione Granger, and it was the best damn kiss he had ever received. But he knew that no one could ever know of the kiss, of their blooming relationship, of their feelings for one another. 


	7. Sunday

I own nothing. I tried to make the plot original, but chances are, it's already been used before. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 7 Sunday  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked a bit concerned. Hermione had not said much during breakfast. Her head was down, and she was picking at her oatmeal. She looked tired. "Hermione?"  
She looked up finally. "Huh, oh, yea, sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well; stayed up late studying for Arithmancy." It was only part of the truth. Indeed, she had difficulty falling asleep last night, but it was because all she could think about was the kiss. Her stomach fluttered a bit just thinking about it.  
Ron and Harry, although not completely satisfied with her answer, went back to talking about quidditch. Their first game was in 2 weeks, and they had to spend every spare minute they had practicing new defense and offense strategies. Hermione blocked them out, and continued to play with her breakfast. She looked up at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy laughing with Pansy and Goyle. He looked up at her, and gave her a wink. She smiled at him and finished off her food.  
It being Sunday, Hermione decided to take the time and catch up on some sleep. She said goodbye to her friends and walked back to her room. She fell over on her bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco went to Hogsmeade that day with Goyle and Crabbe to pick up some sweets and to have a few butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks. His mind mostly brought him back to Hermione's and his sweet kiss from the night before. He did his best to push away the memory and to keep up with his friend's conversation- girls. He joined in when necessary, threw in his two cents worth now and then, but honestly thought nothing of their trivial dribble. They started back towards the castle when Pansy and two of her friends stopped them.  
"Hey there you stud you," she said, sauntering up to Draco. He felt a bit uneasy, but tried his best to stay in control. She ran her hands over his chest and talked to him in a low, sultry voice. "I've been looking all over for you. The girls and I wanted to take you three to this great little spot in the Forbidden Forrest that we found the other day. Care to join us?  
Crabbe and Goyle immediately jumped at the opportunity, but Draco hesitated. Pansy was attractive, and yes, he once had feelings for her, and they even shared a few intimate kisses. But he wasn't interested, not now.  
"I uhh.I have to head back to the castle, I have some homework to catch up on, and I need to practice quidditch. Gotta beat Potty and Weasel." He kept his head down and quickly walked back to the castle, not looking back. He ran up the four flights of stairs and hurried into his room. He shut the door and walked over the bathroom door. Hermione's was closed, and he figured she was out, so he walked back to his desk and opened a book entitled "Divination for the Advanced Seer In You".  
He looked down at his watch a few hours later. It was nearly 5:30, almost time for dinner. He walked over to Hermione's bathroom door and knocked lightly. He heard a shuffle and a few seconds later Hermione opened her door, with a sparkle in her eye and a smile on her face. Her hair was a bit mussed up, and her clothes were wrinkled, but he thought she looked sexier than ever.  
There was an awkward silence between them before Hermione spoke. "Is there something I can do for you, Draco?"  
"Draco? I'm Draco now am I?" He puffed up his chest, looking proud and smug, before Hermione lightly punched his abs, causing him to deflate.  
"Seriously, Draco, what do you want?"  
He wished instantly she didn't ask that. "What do I want? I want you, I want your clothes off, I want you in my bed, under me, where we can ravage one another until the sun comes up." He looked at her with a hint of seriousness in his voice. He did want her.  
Hermione blushed, and then gave him a playful kiss on his cheek. "Perhaps some other time. I'm starving, and dinner is just starting. Care to walk me down?" Immediately she knew that if anyone saw them walking together, politely and not on their way to the hospital wing or detention (which happened quite often in Snape's class), they would be suspicious. A look of sadness swept her face, and she looked down at her feet. Draco cupped her chin and brought his lips to hers, where they share a soft, tender kiss. Not quite as long as the previous night, not quite as deep, but enough to make her knees weak. She felt her legs give way, but Draco caught her, and held her to him. He kissed her on her forehead.  
"Sweep you off your feet do I?" he murmured playfully. She got back up and shot him a look of playful anger.  
"I'm going to dinner, I shall see you later?" She got on her toes and gave him one last kiss on his lips before leaving. He stood in the doorway for a moment, holding back with every ounce of him not to grab her hand and pull her towards him. He decided to wait a few minutes, then headed towards the Great Hall. 


	8. Sneaking Around and Hiding Kisses

I own nothing. I tried to make the plot original, but chances are it's been used already. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 8 Sneaking Around and Hiding Kisses  
  
In the days that followed their kiss, it took immense will power for Hermione and Draco to conceal their newly found feelings for one another. Hermione took advantage and did everything she could to tease him. Sexy hairdos, makeup, seductive looks in classes, lightly diaphanous pajamas, tight jeans and low cut shirts when they were in their robes. She knew she was driving him wild by the way his eyes would light on fire. She was worse to him in their classes; they shared Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
While walking back from Muggle Studies, Draco watched in a small hallway as Hermione came by. He looked to see that no one was watching, and then ran to her as she walked by, picked her up and took her into an empty class room. He put her down and began kissing her. Their kiss was deep and passionate; hours of pent up frustration from her teasing him had finally taken over. He knew he only had a few moments before some one was bound to find them. He broke their kiss and whispered into her ear.  
"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower during dinner." And with that, he walked out of the room, adjusting his hair and going to catch up to his friends. Hermione stood for a moment, still shocked by the suddenness of their kiss. She was trembling and weak from his kiss; they always made her feel like this. She quickly gathered her composure and headed towards the common room to visit Ron and Harry.  
She did not know how she was going to get out of eating dinner, but she walked into the Great Hall with her friends and sat down. Their food was set up in front of them. She pretended to be listening to their conversation when she was struck by a brilliant idea.  
"FUCK!" she shouted a little too loud. Some people turned to stare; Harry and Ron dropped their forks and stopped their conversation instantly. "I knew I forgot that there was something I needed to do! Sorry guys, I have to go and finish a report for Arithmancy. Dammit! And I thought I was ahead today in my studies." She grabbed a piece of chicken and ran out of the room, leaving her friends still in a state of shock.  
Making sure no one was watching, she ran up to the Astronomy Tower, where she was greeted by a waiting Draco. Immediately she dropped her things and jumped on him, kissing him with all of her might. He thought he would fall over by the quickness of her, but he quickly regained his balance and returned her kisses.  
They released one another, and Hermione looked up at Draco. "What are we doing up here?"  
He smiled down at her. "We're going for a ride." With that, he took out his broomstick, the new Super Bolt Extreme, swifter, steadier, and easier to handle. "Hop on" he whispered. Hermione did as she was told, and Draco performed an invisibility charm, and they were off. They flew over the castle grounds, Hermione holding on to him very tightly. Draco took her all over England that evening, showing her the sights, giving her tender kisses, smelling her hair. In the distance, they could hear romantic music playing, like Martina McBride and Celine Dion.  
Before returning to the castle, he brought her to a bluff, where a blanket, some food, floating candles, and soft music were. They hopped off his broom and sat down, feasting upon the fried chicken, the vegetables, the warm biscuits and the chocolate covered strawberries, those of which he fed her with such delicacy.  
"Hermione, may I have a dance under the moon?" Draco inquired. Hermione blushed, and then smiled.  
"Of course you may" and with that, he offered his hand and they danced to the sounds of Edwin McCain's "I Could Not Ask For More". They were pressed up against each other, and she could hear Draco's heart beat. She felt as if she were floating, the warmth of his body next to hers, the aroma of his cologne was almost more than she could handle. She looked up and gave him a kiss.  
The song ended, and it was time to head back to the castle, where it was becoming very late. Hermione grabbed on to Draco and they flew under the moon and stars, which seemed to be burning brighter than usual. Hermione smiled as she put her head on his back and flew to the Astronomy Tower. They touched down with ease, and made their way back to their rooms. They were laughing, holding hands, blushing, like any new couple. Draco and Hermione reached her dorm room, where he was a gentleman and said goodnight to her, but not with out one last kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione lay in her bed that night. Draco had stirred feelings in her that she had never felt before. Was she falling in love with him? How would she know for sure if she was? What was he like in bed? She wanted him in bed, to feel him in between her legs, to give her the greatest pleasure she'd ever known. Yes, it was certain that she wanted him, it was just a matter of how she would get him. 


	9. Coming Close

I own nothing. As hard as I tried to make the plot original, chances are it has already been used. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 9 Coming close  
  
"Go Harry! Go Ron!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. It was the first quidditch game of the season, and the score was tied, thirty to thirty. Around her, the rest of the Gryffindor House was cheering and rooting for their team members to do well. She scanned the field to find Draco, who was sitting on his broom overlooking the field. She gave an inward smile, which was followed by a twinge of pain. They being together secretly were both exciting but saddening. She enjoyed his company, being with him, doing homework together, sneaking off to make out in the Astronomy Tower gave her flutters in her tummy. But she hated keeping this secret from Ron and Harry. She wanted to go around the school, holding Draco's hand and showing everyone how proud she was of him. But, alas, she knew the consequences if their relationship was ever discovered. "Beat their Slytherin ass, Harry!" she shouted. Professor McGonagall shot her a disapproving look and Hermione blushed. She looked up and saw Draco and Harry diving for the snitch, narrowly avoiding a bludger. Hermione's eyes widened as the boys got closer to the ground, neither one of them willing to ease up on their brooms. "Get it Harry! Get it Harry!" she jumped up and down excitedly. Harry had inched his way forward, getting closer to the snitch. Draco quickly shot a look over at Hermione, who had anxiety reading all over her face. He wanted to impress her, show off his skills, and was more determined than ever to win this game. He looked over at Harry, his eyes narrowed and the sweat beading across his forehead. He reached out his hand, attempted to grab the snitch when he lost control of his broom for a split second, giving Harry the advantage. He quickly regained his composer, but it was too late. Harry had caught the snitch and the game was over. Madame Hooch blew her whistle, declaring the game Gryffindor's. An eruption of cheers arose from the side of the stadium. Hermione and Lavender jumped up and down together; Dean Thomas was hooting and hollering, and Neville Longbottom was dancing around in his seat. The rest of the Gryffindor quidditch players landed on the field, giving each other a high five and congratulating each other on a game well played. They walked off the field, greeted by a myriad of classmates. Hermione ran over to Harry and Ron. "You did it! You did it!" as she hugged both of them. They wore tired but happy expressions on their faces, both proudly knowing who they defeated. "You know what this means now, don't you?" Both boys looked puzzled. "Butterbeers, cakes, and more sweets than our stomachs can digest." Everyone laughed, and walked together towards the Gryffindor common room to celebrate.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco sat in his room, dark and sullen. He was upset. No, he was pissed. His pride was wounded, Hermione had not returned from being with Harry and Ron, he lost the game for his house, and he knew his father was going to be disappointed upon hearing his less than stellar performance. Nothing was cheering him up, so he left the room and walked to the Astronomy Tower. "Accio Broomstick!" he chanted, and appeared his broom that he had ridden only hours before. He jumped on and flew out of the tower. He had no agenda of going to any specific destination, he just had to go, go to clear his mind. He went to the places he had taken Hermione to, past Surrey, circled around London, and flew out over to the Horizon, not knowing where he was headed. It was not for another two hours before Draco returned, having traveled to France to stare at the English Channel. He didn't feel much better, but the flying helped to clear up his mind. He quietly walked into his Head Boy room and lied out on his bed. "Hermione probably isn't even back yet." As soon as he said that, he heard the unmistakenable splash of the tub in the bathroom. Opening his door, a wave of sweet smelling fog and bubbles attacked his senses. He looked over and saw Hermione, unaware that he had entered the bathroom. He quickly ran back into his room and put on his bathing suit. He quietly entered the pool and waded towards Hermione. The water was warm, and she looked hot. She had on a strappy black two-piece bathing suit. Her hair was straight and wet, and she looked vulnerable. "Musica Playus" he whispered, and the room was suddenly filled with the sexy tunes of Boyz 2 Men. He walked up behind Hermione, who didn't flinch, as she had almost expected him to walk up behind her. "I was wondering when you were going to be here," she said as she turned towards Draco. The front of her bathing suit was triangle shaped, perfectly accenting her cleavage and curves. She wore a sultry, seductive expression. She got up on her tiptoes and began to kiss Draco- soft, tender passionate kisses that carried them into ecstasy. All anger, pent up rage and frustration he carried with him quickly melted away. He was overcome by feelings of passion and sexuality, and it only took one more kiss the warmth of her body for Draco to lose all of his inhibitions. He picked her up with his muscular arms and took her to the edge of the tub and set her down on the side. Then, lifting himself up, he balanced on the tile before tilting her back and laying himself on top of her. Hermione's hands ran up and down Draco's back, increasing his desire for her. He began to untie her bathing suit top, and continued to kiss her passionately. When she gave no inclination for him to stop, he took her top off and stared at her beautifully developed breasts. He slid back down into the tub and placed himself in between her legs. Taking each breast into his hand, he began to caress each one, slightly and seductively. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair as he began to suck each nipple, lightly, as to tease her. He brought her face up to hers- his thumbs slowly rubbing each nipple- and kissed her deeply. She slid back into the pool with him and hooked her thumbs around his bathing suit, slowly bringing them down. He kicked them off and Hermione brought her hand to his rock solid member, starting to stroke it slowly. It was more than he could bear. He wanted her to go on, but something inside of him told him not now, not yet. He tried to ignore this little voice, as Hermione told him to sit up. She was still in the water and walked in between his legs, and put her lips around the head of his sex. He was still stroking her breasts, but the voice did not go away, but better yet got stronger. He looked down, and cupped Hermione's chin, stopping her. "Not yet," he whispered. She looked up at him in bewilderment. "Am I doing something wrong?" "Hermione you are doing everything so incredibly right and its taking every ounce of me not to carry you into my bed and sleep with you right there, but not here, not now." Still looking confused, she went over and put her bathing suit on, and handed Draco his. They got out of the tub, and went into their respective dormitories. Hermione, hurt and embarrassed, began to cry. She did not try and stop her tears from falling as she dried off and put on a pair of flannel pajamas. She got into bed and wept. Draco could hear her crying, and his heart broke. He knew he had done the right thing, but the right thing had hurt her. He conjured up a single purple lily, and dressed in a t shirt and cotton pajama bottoms, he walked to her room. With out knocking, he opened the door and went over to her bed. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "Don't cry, Mya. You have no reason to cry. I want you to look at me sweetheart. You did nothing wrong, you were incredible if anything. And if it wasn't for this damn little voice in the back of my head I would have gone further with you. But not tonight, it wasn't time for us baby. Please don't cry honey, you're breaking my heart." Hermione looked up at Draco, tears in both their eyes. She took the flower and hugged him, very tightly. "Draco," she whispered. "Hmm?" "Stay with me tonight." 


	10. Caught

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has responded to my Draco/Hermione story. Everyone's comments have been very positive and very helpful in giving me ideas on how to write this story. Keep telling me what you want to see as the story develops further. I know it's not that great of a plotline since it's been used a million times, but it's my first story. But again, thank you! Ya'll make me smile. Btw, I still don't own a thing in this story!!  
  
Ch. 10 Caught  
  
The snow on the castle grounds glistened and sparkled as the sun shown down on it. Holiday break had just begun with a magnificent breakfast for the remaining students. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Lavender, Padma and her sister were amongst the handful that were graciously filling their pallets with the assortment of hot cakes, biscuits, fruits, and waffles. Professor Dumbledore watched his students with a twinkle in his eye, and a smile on his face.  
Hermione and Draco continued their relationship in secrecy. They were beginning to find it increasingly difficult to keep their hands off of one another, as each chance they got they would hide in a hallway or closet and kiss each other with fury and passion. Hermione continued to tease Draco as much as she could; wearing tight, sexy clothing on the weekends and in Hogsmeade, giving him seductive looks and licking her lips at him in class. Repeatedly Professor Snape would have to discontinue his lecture and reprimand Hermione for not paying attention to his lessons.  
On no particular afternoon, while Draco was studying for his Potions exam, Hermione sauntered in, wearing tight, low rise jeans, a peek-a-boo blouse and a bun that made her look older than she really was. She placed her arms around his neck and began to nibble at his ear. He pretended to ignore her, but grew increasingly turned on and before she knew it he had swirled around in his chair and replaced his ear between her lips with his. She spread her legs and placed herself on his lap, straddling him. They were hungry for one another, and their kisses proved such. Still kissing him, she began to unbutton his collared shirt, making it harder for him to stay in control. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him, and then began running his hands under her shirt. She broke their kiss as he pulled her shirt above her head, revealing a simple white and lacy bra. Hermione succeeded in taking off Draco's shirt, which had hid his extremely defined abs, six pack included.  
Draco kissed Hermione's neck, then with his fingers, delicately pulled down the straps of her bra. He dragged his tongue down to her upper chest, kissing every spot he possibly could. Hermione helped him out by reaching behind her and unbuckling the clasp that held her bra together and letting it drop. Draco began kissing her breasts, flicking his tongue on each of her nipples, driving her wild. She ran her fingers through his hair and up and down his naked back.  
He suddenly picked her up, still straddling him, and carried her to his four-poster, cherry wood bed, where he gently placed her down and laid himself on top of her. He took advantage of his dominance by kissing his way down her stomach to her bellybutton, where he toyed with the button, teasing her. He kissed the area in and around where the waistband of her jeans was, and with his teeth, unbuttoned the snap that held her pants together. Hermione was able to coax Draco back to her lips, where she gave him a deep kiss and whispered "not yet". She gave him a teasing smile, grabbed her clothes and left the room, giving her ass a little shake with attitude as she made her exit. Draco sat there, shirtless and with a raging hard on.  
The kids were all finishing their breakfast, when Ron made the suggestion to go to Hogsmeade; he still had some Christmas shopping he needed to finish. Everyone agreed in unison, and retreated to their rooms to change into warming clothing.  
Hermione had reached her dormitory when Draco suddenly appeared in front of her, holding an orange lily- rare at this time of the season. He had discreetly followed her out of the Great Hall to give her the flower.  
"Draco it's absolutely beautiful," and with that she wrapped her arms around him and planted a big kiss on his cheek. Draco blushed a crimson red, and returned her hug. She walked into the room and put the flower in a vase. "Ron suggested that we all go to Hogsmeade this afternoon." Draco looked a bit hurt by this; he had wanted to spend the afternoon together. He hid his disappointment and smiled at her.  
"Good. Then you can go to the sweets store and buy me the biggest bag of chocolate you could possibly afford." He gave her a little wink.  
"Not on your life, Malfoy," she teased.  
"Oh, so now it's back to Malfoy, I see how it is. All of our kisses, our studying together, our "studying" together means nothing to you now, does it?" He put on a pretend hurt look and starting walking away. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a soft kiss. They smiled and said goodbye to one another, but not before one more kiss. Hermione changed into a lavender sweater, jeans, her black jacket, and her woolen hat and mittens and ran down to meet Harry and company.  
The day was absolutely gorgeous. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but a good 4 inches of snow covered the ground from the previous night's fall. Ron and Hermione threw snow balls at one another as Lavender and Neville made snow angels. The group all laughed and told jokes as they made their way into Hogsmeade.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I could REALLY go for a hot cocoa right about now. Who's up for The Three Broomsticks?" asked Ron. His cheeks and nose were nearly as red as his hair from the cold, crisp air hitting his face.  
"I wouldn't mind warming up a bit," Hermione chirped. When no one else objected, the group walked quicker to the little tavern and entered in it, greeted with warmth and the aroma of hot chocolate and cider.  
A picture on the wall caught Hermione's attention as they sat down to their table. It was a picture of a bright orange flower, like the one Draco had given her before leaving for Hogsmeade. She smiled and breathed a romantic sigh, suddenly wishing he was next to her to hold her hand and give her butterfly kisses on her cheek.  
"Hermione, why are you staring all starry eyed at the picture?" questioned Lavender.  
"Huh? Oh! I was admiring the beautiful colors. It's so rare to find such brilliant colors in the dead of winter. It merely caught my eye. That's all."  
They all seemed satisfied with her answer, and continued on with their chatter. The conversation switched from quidditch, N.E.W.T.s, Professor Snape's greasy hair, after graduation plans, and then back to quidditch. It was certainly a good way to start off the Christmas holidays.  
They finished their hot drinks and proceeded outdoors to do their shopping. Hermione, with her change bag in hand, headed for the sweets store. "Good. Then you can go to the sweets store and buy me the biggest bag of chocolate you could possibly afford." Draco's voice played in Hermione's head. She smiled as she walked in, and immediately proceeded to the chocolate covered wands. The rich aromas of the different chocolates were intoxicating and invigorating. The store was warm and comfy, with an air of charm and personality, mixed in with friendliness and a smiling cashier. Hermione purchase two chocolate frogs, a chocolate wand, and a bar of Muggle brand of chocolate named Godiva. She went to pay for her purchase and left the store, cold air smacking her face. She was walking down the street when a pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a small corner. "Are those for me?" asked a low voice. Immediately she knew it was Draco's. "Of course not, they're for me! You know how it is for a girl when she's cursed." She smiled up at him and watched him blush uncomfortably. She reached up and kissed his lips, which were warm and inviting. They pressed their bodies together and Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, still grasping the chocolate. They were soon lost in one another's kisses. They lost all sense of time, direction, themselves, when a shuffle of footsteps suddenly caught their attention. And then- "OH MY GOD!" cried a boy. Both turned their heads to see Neville Longbottom, his jaw dropped to the floor. "YOU TWO WERE SNOGGING!" he yelled, loud enough that Draco was sure the people on Germany could hear. Panic overcame both of them as they quickly pulled back and tried to collect themselves. They had been caught; Neville Longbottom had discovered their secret relationship. 


	11. Neville

I don't own a thing. I tried to make the plot original, but apparently it's been used like, 6 billion times. Please don't sue me!!  
  
Ch. 11 Neville  
  
Hermione and Draco stared at Neville in horror, still holding on to one another. For the longest sixty seconds of Hermione's life, there was nothing but awkward silence, and tension so thick in the air it'd take more than just a knife to cut through it.  
"Neville.I can explain," Hermione managed.  
"There's nothing to explain! You and Draco Malfoy were making out with each other in the alley way. Is this where you are always disappearing off too Hermione? Into his arms?" Neville said in a voice with such disgust that it sent pangs of guilt into both Draco and Hermione.  
Draco piped up, trying to cover. "Longbottom, you old fool, I simply pulled Hermione aside to taunt her about her upcoming N.E.W.T. exams, stress her out, make her go batty." The cruelty in his voice had returned; part from anxiety of being caught, part from fear; part from simply just not liking Neville."  
"No, Draco, it's okay." Hermione said, surprising him. "Yes Neville, the truth is, I have been seeing him," pointing to Draco, "I'm dating a Slytherin! Ah, that feels good to get out. Now, Neville, I really would hate to have to threaten you, but you will NOT tell a soul what you saw. And the reason I know you won't say anything is because you know what I'm capable of, in the event that I would have to resort to such forces. And if you DO tell, which I know you won't, I just hope you remember where my strengths are, because I will use every single last curse I can with out permanently damaging you." By this point, she was standing nose to nose with Neville, glaring into his eyes. He knew she meant business, but still remained strong in his composure.  
"You deserve to be exposed, you hypocrite. You go around for six years, badmouthing Malfoy and his goonies, and all of the sudden your wrapped around him like aluminum to a can. Harry and Ron and the rest of them deserve to know what a fraud you are. How do I know you two haven't been together ever since we stepped foot in Hogwarts?"  
"Um, does Viktor Krum ring a bell to you? How about when I cursed Draco last year for stealing my study notes? Or when I dated Harry? Do you think I would have ever cheated on Harry?"  
Neville stood for a second, biting his lip. Hermione was right; she never would have cheated on Harry. They had only dated a few months anyways. "Okay, so maybe you are telling the truth. But that's not going to stop me from telling anyone!"  
"Do you want me to erase your memory completely, Longbottom? I have no qualms about it. We'll simply break your wand and say it was a backfire when you tried to do a different spell. Now you listen and you listen well. I have a fist that can punch through 1 inch thick plywood, I'm a helluva lot stronger than you and I will pummel you if I have to. Now if you tell ANYONE what you saw, and I mean anyone, you'll be sorry," Draco threatened.  
This time Neville backed down. He looked around him to make sure no one was coming around. "I'm warning you both, right here and right now. I may not be the greatest wizard, I may not be able to do magic, and I may not know loads of spells and information, but I do know this. The longer you keep this secret up, the more trouble you will get into if you don't tell anyone. Hermione, Harry and Ron think the world of you, so what happens if one day they stumble upon you and Draco in another compromising situation? They'll never forgive you! Ever! You betrayed them, you betrayed Gryffindor by lowering yourself to date this scumbag.  
"And Malfoy, your father wouldn't be too terribly happy to discover his precious son dating someone whom he considers lower than what is reputable. You'll get hell from him, from your minions, from Snape, from your house. I hope you both know what you're getting into." And with these chilling words, he backed away and stalked off.  
Hermione had never seen Neville angry, let alone call her names and insult her judgment. He was always considered the weak one, the near squib. Hermione was still distraught; she knew sooner or later other people were going to find out about the two of them. Draco himself was nearly impressed with Neville's performance; nonetheless, he still hated him.  
"Let's go," he muttered. They walked out slightly, making sure no one was coming, and quickly parted ways. Hermione went to catch up with Harry and Ron, tears stinging her eyes. She was still holding on to Draco's chocolate, although she was no longer interested in giving them to him. She wanted to go back to her room and cry. She suddenly wished she were home, in her bed with her stuffed animal Rufus, an old bear she had received when she was a baby. She wished her mom was with her right now, so that she could comfort her and give her loving advice. Her mom would never judge her for the guys she dated.  
"Hey Hermione, there you are!" yelled Ron. Hermione quickly snapped out of her reverie and blinked back the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks. She ran up and met with her friends- Neville not included in the group, claiming he was ill and needed to leave- and they went off to finish their day trip to Hogsmeade.  
They traveled back to the candy store, the quill store, the joke store, again to The Three Broomsticks for more hot cocoa, the post to send off some Christmas cards, all laughing, joking, and smiling. Hermione had even forgotten about her encounter with Neville for a while. It was good to be hanging out with her friends again; she really had not noticed how much she missed Ron and Harry until she remembered how much fun they all used to have.  
Finally it was time to return to the castle, and suddenly Hermione had remembered that Draco was probably skulking around the castle somewhere. She needed to talk to him, badly.  
"Harry, do you mind if I meet you in your common room later? I seriously need a nap. I was up half the night last night reviewing for the N.E.W.T.s," she explained.  
"It's Christmas and you're already beginning to study. Good Merlin Hermione you just don't give it a rest do ya?" teased Ron.  
"I'll have you know that the N.E.W.T.s cover seven years worth of information! I think that this break is as perfectly as good a time as any to study. Better now then never!" she sang.  
Ron and Harry smiled. "Hermione, are you ever just going to cut lose or are you always going to be studying?" they laughed as they left. Inwardly, Hermione thought:  
"More than you know boys" 


	12. I Could Not Ask For More

I own nothing! The plot is no where near original, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the plotline belongs to the other 80,000 Harry Potter Fanfiction members. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 12 I could not ask for more  
  
Hermione rushed up to the fourth floor in search of Draco. Her heart was racing; just needed to see him, to clear up this entire situation. She was running so fast up the stairs that she tripped and stumbled several times, the stairs cutting into her legs and needs.  
"Fuck, my legs are going to be all bruised tomorrow. Juuuuust great." She managed to get to the tops of the stairs and ran down the hall to Draco's bedroom door. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Hermione raced into her bedroom and tried to get into Draco's room through the bathroom, but it was no use.  
When her brain finally caught up with her body, she remembered her favorite charm.  
"Alohamora" she chanted, and the door flew open. Draco was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. He looked up at her, looking very anxious and very nervous.  
For a few moments, they did nothing but stare at one another. No words were spoken; no movements were made; only the sound of their breathing filled the room. Draco finally stood up, and Hermione ran over and hugged him. They held each other for what seemed like hours, before Draco put his hands on her cheeks and whispered in her ear.  
"I want you to come with me." Looking confused, she allowed him to take her hand and lead her to the Astronomy Tower, where his broom sat. He motioned for her to get on, and he mounted in front of her, preparing to kick off. "Hold on tightly," he murmured, and in a fleeting second, they were leaving the tower and headed towards the Forbidden Forest.  
The air was cold, and Hermione had to bury her face into the back of Draco's shirt to keep from the wind stinging her eyes. She wished she had dressed more warmly. She suddenly felt them descend after only a few minutes of flying. The closer to the ground they got, the warmer it was.  
They landed on the forest floor. He took Hermione's hand and led her to a small little clearing. Out laid hundreds of rose petals, feather blankets, a roaring fire about a hundred feet from them, a light misty fog that smelled of warm vanilla, and small, dimly lit candles that floated in midair.  
Hermione could not believe her eyes. Draco had gone through all of this trouble to prepare such a beautiful setting. He turned to her and looked into her eyes.  
"Hermione, you have made me feel emotions that I never thought I could ever experience. You make me happy, you make me want to actually wake up each morning and do something good with my life. I have felt on top of the world ever since you and I first kissed. That kiss woke up something inside of me, and I knew that I wanted you all for myself. I love you Hermione Granger."  
And with those words, he kissed Hermione's lips, very softly, holding her face in his hands, being very gentle with her, as if she were almost fragile. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and she felt her knees start to give way. Draco held onto her with his strong body. She felt faint, like she was floating in a parallel universe. How she had secretly hoped he'd tell her how he really felt. She whispered into his ear.  
"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." She paused for a moment, then looking deep in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and she spoke to him in a near whisper. "Sleep with me, Draco." This time, he didn't refuse her.  
He gently laid her on the ground where the blankets lay. Softly, he kissed her lips, almost barely brushing up against them. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her. He lied down on top of her, allowing his full body weight onto her tiny body. For a few, soft, quiet moments, they remained as such. Draco sat up and let Hermione take off his shirt, running her soft hands over his hard body as she pulled up his undershirt. She threw it aside and brought him back down to kiss her more, enjoying the warmth of his body up against his. She lifted up her arms, and Draco slid his hands under her shirt, grasping the edges and slowly bringing it up over her head. He than began to kiss his way down her body, stopping to kiss each breast for a brief moment. He kissed beneath her belly button, and then deftly began undoing the button and zipper of her jeans. He slipped them off with ease, revealing a pair of black Veronica's Secret bikini panties. He kissed his way back up towards Hermione's mouth, where she maneuvered to roll on top of him. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp holding her matching bra, allowing the straps to fall off her shoulders before taking it off completely. Draco reached up and began to play with each breast, rolling his tongue around each nipple. She sat back and made her way down his torso until she reached the snaps of his khaki's. With a devilish smile, she used her teeth to undo the buttons, and proceeded to taking off his pants. Draco was wearing a pair of silky maroon boxers, which did nothing to hide his erection.  
Draco rolled back on top of her, holding her in his arms as he kissed her tenderly. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he murmured. Looking up at him with a nod, he went down in between her legs, taking off her underwear. Hermione's heart pounded in her ears as Draco began to lick her vagina. His tongue was so warm and felt so good between her legs, a little moan escaped from her mouth. Over and over he ran his tongue up and down, driving her near the edge. He would occasionally pause and pay attention to her breasts again.  
Hermione stopped Draco from continuing when she told him it was his turn. No, she had not orgasmed, but she felt she was very close to feeling something very pleasurable, but she didn't want it just yet. She commanded to him to stand up, and slowly she pulled down his boxers. Taking the head of his penis, she began to suck on it softly, kissing him up and down his length, flicking her tongue in various areas, before completely engulfing him in her mouth. Hermione had never given a blowjob, but she had read about them in the restricted section of the library, and used the techniques she saw in the pictures to bring Malfoy to his absolute limit. He stopped her, knowing she was not prepared for what was about to happen.  
He lied back down on top of her, and began to kiss her once more. Slowly, he made his way into her, going very slowly so not to hurt her. He did not hear any argument, nor did she indicate that she was in any pain, so he continued. He would bring his penis in and out of her in a steady rhythm. He occasionally licked Hermione's nipples, who was lost in the moment. Draco had a strange feeling inside of him, and he knew what would happen soon.  
While she had not shown it, Hermione had experienced some discomfort as he kept rocking in and out of her, but the pain subsided as she soon began feeling more pleasurable sensations. She knew that she would orgasm very soon if Draco kept what he was doing. Not wanting him to stop, she nudged him to keep going with what he was doing.  
It was more than they both could handle, and suddenly they were experiencing the most enjoyable sensations either one of them have ever had. It was almost over as quickly as it began, but in those few seconds they were one in another. They were united by love, by friendship, by trust.  
Draco rolled off of Hermione and slipped under the covers with her, who was extremely content at that very moment. She suddenly looked very nervous.  
"Draco, did I do okay?" she asked.  
He looked down upon her with more love than one heart could feel in a lifetime. "Sweetheart, I could not ask for more." 


	13. The Thunder Rolls

A/N: Keep the reviews coming ya'll! They really give me a good idea on where to go with this story. If ya'll want me to start posting your comments let me know, it won't be a problem. Btw, nothing about this story is mine. Just to let ya know.  
  
Ch. 13 The Thunder Rolls  
  
A thick blanket of dark clouds and fog covered the grounds at Hogwarts, an unusual occurrence, being that Christmas always brought sunny skies and a layer of fresh snow. The skies were ominous, a foreboding of things to come.  
Hermione awoke, and to her delight, in Draco's arms Christmas morning. After spending a wonderful night with one another, they flew back to the castle and fell asleep in his bed after returning to their dorm. He was still sleeping, looking peaceful and innocent. She carefully slid out of his arms, and kissed his cheek. She tip toed into her room and changed. She was to meet Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room and celebrate the holiday, a tradition they have grown to love. After throwing her hair into a ponytail, she headed downstairs to meet with her friends.  
She was halfway down the stairs when she realized that she had left everyone's presents in her room. She ran back upstairs and back into her room. As she walked to her desk where the presents lay, Draco walked in.  
"You know, my love, it's a bit disheartening to wake up and see that you're gone," he smirked. He was being sarcastic, but Hermione could tell he was upset. He had startled her, causing her jump back a little, but when she realized it was him, she softened and walked over to him.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, you just looked so happy and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you," she apologized. She walked over to him and gave him a hug, and much to her delight, hugged her back, very tightly.  
"Where're you going, 'Mione?" he whispered.  
"It's Christmas Day; I always spend the day with Ron and Harry." They stopped hugging and looked at one another. Draco looked a bit hurt, almost jealous. Hermione instantly felt bad. "Honey, I told you I would be with them for part of the day. They are my best friends. Unless."  
"Unless what?"  
"Unless you came down with me?" Hermione looked up, hopeful that he would agree.  
"I wish I could. I wish we could just go ahead and tell everyone about us. But we can't, you know we can't."  
"I know babe," she sighed, exasperated. He leaned back into Draco and gave him another hug. She looked up at him. "I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, she gave him a kiss on his cheek, grabbed the presents and left the room.  
Draco, saddened, looked down and noticed that Hermione left one gift. He looked at the tag and it read "To Draco". He looked at the box, and then unwrapped the paper and bow. Inside was a picture frame, a very nice frame, with a note:  
When you and I find a picture perfect enough for this frame, we'll put it in. I know it's not much, but I hope you like it. Yours forever, Hermione.  
A tear started to well up in his eye. He felt guilty, guilty for not having the balls to stand up to everyone and tell them how in love he is with Hermione. He was sad, because they couldn't take pictures together with out everyone knowing. He was angry, because no one would understand their relationship even if they tried to explain it to everyone.  
Draco hugged the frame tightly. The border was silver, and engraved were little broom sticks and feathers. He wanted to go find her, to thank her for his gift, he would have to wait.  
Meanwhile, Hermione had reached the Gryffindor common room, had given the fat lady the password and entered into the room. Under the tree were a small pile of gifts, but no one was to be found. Silly boys, she thought. She smiled and went up to the boys' room. Knocking once, she waited, and listened for the movements of tired teens rolling out of their beds. But no sounds were made.  
Confused, Hermione knocked again, this time louder. Still no answer.  
"Alohamora" she chanted, and the door opened. She looked inside, but the guys were no where to be seen. She looked around the room, throwing back covers to make sure they just weren't hiding under them, but to no avail. A bit disheartened, she walked down back into the common room. She looked under the tree for any presents that may be hers, but there were none. She sighed, and choking back tears, she left the common room.  
She was walking back to her dormitory when she noticed some movement to the side of her. She looked, and if she squinted, she could see the blonde hair of Draco. She quickly ran towards him.  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled. He turned around, and his eyes brightened to see her. He opened his arms and she ran right into them, holding onto him dearly. He held onto her very tightly, when he noticed her sniffle.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he questioned as she slid down.  
"Just take me back to our room, please?" she begged. He nodded, with a puzzled look on his face. Taking her hand, they took a back entrance up to the fourth floor, periodically looking back to see if anyone had followed them.  
When they were safe and sound in her room, Hermione broke down into tears. She lied down in her bed, hugging her pillow. Draco sat down next to her, holding her and trying to console her.  
"Sweetheart, what happened? I thought you were going to see Ron and Harry?"  
"Well I did! And when I got there, no one was in the common room, no one was in their bedrooms, and I looked everywhere! And usually they leave their gifts out, and I looked under the tree and there wasn't anything for me. We always spend Christmas together and they ditched me!" She managed in between sobs.  
Draco's heart swelled with both sympathy and anger. Though there was nothing he could do, he wanted to go down and punch them, hurt them for hurting his Hermione. Draco held her as she cried. He suddenly thought of something he thought would cheer her up.  
"Stay here, I'll be right back," he said. He walked into his room and opened the door to his closet. On top of the shelf was a box wrapped up in purple wrapping paper. He reached up and grabbed the box, holding it carefully so not to rip the purple. He walked back over to Hermione, who was still hugging her pillow.  
"I got this for you while you were with Harry and Ron."  
Hermione blinked away a few tears and gingerly opened up the gift. Inside was a small white Gund Snuffle Bear, a muggle brand that was very rare in this part of England. Hermione's face broke out into a huge smile as she took the bear out of the box. Its nose was pointed upwards, as he was ready to be kissed, and its arms opened up waiting for a hug. She looked up at Draco and wrapped her arms around him. They held each other very tightly.  
"I'm going to name her Belle," she decided. "Thank you, Draco. She's wonderful. This is the best present anyone has ever given to me. Let me give you yours!"  
"No need, I already opened it." Draco smiled.  
"But, how."  
"You left it on your desk and I couldn't resist. I couldn't have asked for a more thoughtful gift. We will get our picture, very soon my love." He kissed her on her forehead, and her crying began to subside.  
Hermione took a deep breath, and began to relax. "I'm going to go take a hot shower, and then you and I can snuggle after getting some breakfast." She hopped down and went into the bathroom.  
The bathroom is exquisite. The vanities are made of marble, the hardware all pure silver, the floor tiling a royal purple color. The shower was big enough for 6. The shower head, also silver, was big and sprayed down a steady rain of any temperature water desired. The glass doors had etchings of leaves and grapes, and there was even a little bench for one to sit and shave.  
Hermione discarded her clothes and turned on the hot water. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail, put a towel on the vanity, and hopped in. Already a steady rise of steam filled the air. The water felt good on her muscles, and she let all of her heartache melt away.  
She turned to grab the shampoo, when the door to the shower opened. Draco revealed himself through the steam, with a devious grin on his face. He took the shampoo bottle out of her hand and squeezed the liquid onto his hands.  
"Turn around," he commanded gently. With her hair soaking wet, Draco began to run his hands through her hair, lathering up the shampoo. He worked his fingers through her scalp, rubbing and massaging all of her worries away. Hermione laid her head on Draco shoulder and let him work his magic. She closed her eyes and let the hot water beat her skin, and she felt as if she were floating.  
After Draco was satisfied with the amount of lather in her hair, he led her under the shower head and rinsed away the shampoo. He reached over and pulled a loofah off of the shower head and squeezed a bit of body wash on to it. He pulled Hermione's hair to the side of her face and began washing her body, starting gently with the upper back, and working his way down her spine, giving her tingles. He reached for the front of her and began washing her upper chest, slowly working his way down her belly button, her hips, her arms, her legs, her breasts, and her ass.  
When she had been thoroughly washed off, Hermione turned around.  
"Your turn" she smiled deviously. She grabbed a bar of soap off of the shower rack and began running it up and down Draco's torso. His strong pectoral muscles and well defined arms were accentuated by the suds from the soap. She ran the bar up and down his legs, getting dangerously close to his erection, which she so kindly cared to kiss and flick her tongue at.  
  
She walked behind Draco and washed his back, making funny smiley faces and flower pictures from the lather. She occasionally squeezed his butt, before allowing him to rinse off. She put the bar of soap away and grabbed the bottle of shampoo.  
"Sit down." She motioned over to the bench on the side of the shower. She walked over and sat down in front of him, spreading her legs to keep balance. Hermione poured the shampoo in her hands and began to rub her hands through his hair. She kept dangerously close to his lips, her breasts just barely grazing his torso. She would give him rich, seductive looks, occasionally licking her lips as she completed his hair washing.  
Not being able to resist any longer, Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her ferociously, not caring that shampoo was started to drip down them. He ran his fingers lightly over her breasts, causing her nipples to protrude. Hermione gently moaned, begging Draco to continue. He kissed her cheek, then her neck, then her shoulder blade. Hermione herself scooted closer to Draco's inner thighs, in hopes that she could get in between his legs enough that he could enter her.  
Realizing what she was trying to do, he gently tilted her backwards on the bench, until Draco was fully on top of her. Before allowing himself to penetrate, he decided to have a little fun with her, tease her like she had done to him. He nudged her opening, as he kissed her breasts, making it look as though he was going to enter right into her. But he didn't, instead he let the head of his member push in and out of her, ever so slightly. Hermione was going nuts, and she wasn't afraid to let him know. She moaned and begged Draco to stop his teasing. He smiled and finally obeyed, allowing his full length to infiltrate her vagina.  
Slowly they developed a steady rhythm. Both were already close to coming, and the heat of the shower, the slipperiness of their bodies was more for either one of them to handle. Like a sudden crashing of the waves, both of their bodies gave in to a simultaneous orgasm, torrents of pleasure ripping their insides.  
Breathing steadily, Hermione and Draco smiled at one another.  
"It's so fun to be dirty while getting clean," Draco purred. Hermione giggled, and after Draco and she washed out the rest of the shampoo, they stepped out of the shower and dried off. Hermione slipped on a soft terry cloth robe, as Draco put on a pair of cotton boxers and his pajama bottoms. He decided not to wear a shirt for the time being.  
Hermione dried off and dressed into a flannel pajama set, warm and cozy for the weather, as it looked as though it was to storm again. She walked into Draco's room.  
"I'm hungry," she pleaded, "Let's go down to the Great Hall and grab some breakfast."  
Draco looked a bit reserved. "'Mione.are you sure that's a good idea? Us walking around together?"  
Hermione looked down at the floor, a bit saddened. "I guess not. Then, I guess I'll see you later." She started walking off to the Great Hall, again fighting off tears. She hated hiding; she hated keeping her and Draco a secret. She quickly brushed away her tears and walked quietly to get breakfast.  
The lightening crashed around her, and thunder began booming loudly. She looked around her, frightened, in hopes of finding a friendly face to walk with. There was no one. Put up a brave front, she continued her trek.  
Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up and swung around by a pair of strong arms. It was Draco! He had followed her all along.  
"Didn't think I was going to turn down an offer for food, now did ya?" He smiled, and suddenly Hermione's heart lifted. He put her down and there was another crash of thunder.  
"So it is true? You are together!" a voice cried behind them. Hermione turned, and to her horror, Harry stood there. Both Draco and Hermione stood for a second, realizing that they had just been outed. Their relationship was no longer a secret.  
"Answer me Hermione!" Harry's angry voice echoed through out the halls. There was a fire in his eyes she had never seen before, and suddenly she was very frightened of him.  
"You at least owe us the truth," another angry voice said. Ron stepped out from behind Harry, followed by Neville, Dean, and the rest of the remaining Gryffindor's. Hermione and Draco looked at one another, both with a pleading look in their eyes, hoping that one of them would have an answer. Finally Draco spoke up.  
"Yes, Potter, we are together," Draco said, very simply. "She's my girlfriend, and I love her." He put a protective arm around Hermione, who in returned slipped hers around Draco's back.  
All were stunned by what they were seeing. So Neville had been telling the truth. After partying late last night, and one too many butterbeers, Neville let it slip that he saw Hermione and Malfoy kissing in the back alley. All were stunned by this sudden accusation against their best friend, and found it very hard to believe. Until they saw Draco and Hermione walk hand and hand together through the halls of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron followed them up to their rooms via the invisibility cloak, and watched in horror as they entered into the same room and closed the door behind them.  
"I can't believe you would do this to us, Hermione. You betrayed us. You hid from us, keeping this secret. You little bitch, you hypocrite!" Ron shouted stinging words. Another bolt of lightening lighted the skies.  
"Say that again Weasel and you'll be hanging by your hair for the spiders in the Forbidden Forrest to feed upon!" threatened Draco. Ron turned a pale white, and backed away behind Harry, who was still fuming.  
Not wanting to put up with this drama on Christmas, Hermione took Draco's hand, and urged him towards the Great Hall. Taking his cue, they turned their backs and walked together to have a nice breakfast. Hermione would deal with her friends later. Right now she wanted to be with her boyfriend, her lover. Thunder echoed outside.  
All were surprised by Hermione, just simply walking away. Harry felt his anger turn to pain as tears began to fill his eyes. His best friend, the girl whom he had been in love with since their first year together, was with his mortal enemy. He wanted to shout, wanted to yell, but nothing came to him. He turned and began running, not knowing where.  
"Accio Broomstick!" he shouted, and instantly his Firebolt came to him. He ran out into the storm and never looked back. 


	14. Harry's Pain

I own nothing. It's not mine. This is my disclaimer.  
  
Ch. 14 Harry's Pain  
  
Harry sat down by the bluffs near the ocean. His heart ached, and he was cold and very hungry. Waves of anger and frustration shot through him, followed by sadness and hopelessness. His soul felt as empty as the eternal ocean.  
Tears streamed down his face, as he thought about Hermione and Draco walking away from him. Harry had secretly loved Hermione, but he never did anything, and now, he knew he never could. He knew better than to meddle in a relationship, but it still didn't help soothe the hole burning into his heart. He felt as though some one had show him through the middle of his chest as he thought about Hermione and Draco kissing, holding hands, cuddling with one another.  
Oh why hadn't he just told her that he was in love with her? Harry screamed out in frustration, and began throwing rocks down the cliffs. He began to thrash violently as he tried to take his anger out at the ocean, but he was too close to the edge, and suddenly the ground gave way, and Harry began to fall. He grabbed onto what edge he could, but he lost his grip and began falling.  
"Accio Broomstick!" Harry shouted, and instantly he was able to grab onto his broom. He swung on it and held on to his wrist. It was bleeding; he had hit the side of the cliffs as he fell. It was time to head back to the castle.  
In a few hours time, he had reached the castle, and walked to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey looked at him; his hair was dirty, his glasses broken, his lips were blue, his eyes red, and his shirt was covered in blood.  
"Harry dear what happened to you!"  
"I fell. I don't want to talk about it. Just fix me up so I can leave," he seethed.  
"You won't be going anywhere tonight, Potter," she directed, "You are staying here tonight. Your hypothermic, you've been losing blood, you're dehydrated and weak." She gave Harry a soothing tonic and laid him into bed. She grabbed a basin of warm mineral water and peroxide, and began to wash away his wound. He had a few scratches on his eyelid, his lip and the side of his cheek.  
Madame Pomfrey cleaned up Harry quickly, and then went out in search of an electric blanket. On her way to the closet she saw Professor McGonagall.  
"Professor, Harry Potter is in there. He's had a bit of a bang up. Came to me in such a way that I'm surprised he wasn't passed out on the floor."  
"Do you know what happened to him?" the professor asked with concern.  
"He won't say. He just said to fix him up and he would leave. Now of course I couldn't have that. He'll be staying overnight."  
"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hermione sat in her bed, holding her bear. Her heart was heavy with pain and frustration, yet, she was elated that she and Draco were no longer a secret. After breakfast she went out to find Harry and Ron, but both were nowhere to be found. Neville was too afraid to go near Hermione, and hid out under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She wanted to talk to them, wanted to clear up everything. Finally she gave up and came up to her room, where she cried as she laid in bed. She flipped through old photo albums of the three of them, and her heart sank lower. She eventually put away the pictures and looked out her bay window, wondering what would happen to the three of them.  
There was a gentle knock at the door.  
"I don't really want to see you right now, Draco. Can you come by later sweetie?" Hermione yelled, not looking at the door.  
"Calling Draco a sweetie?" appeared Professor McGonagall.  
Hermione jumped. "Professor! I'm sorry, I thought you were...uh." she stammered.  
"No need for explanations, Ms. Granger, it's none of my business. I need you to come with me."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Please just follow me." Immediately Hermione's stomach jumped to her throat. Was it her parents? Draco? Dumbledore?  
Professor McGonagall led Hermione into the hospital wing, where Harry lay.  
"He came in a few minutes ago. Madame Pomfrey said he was badly banged up when he got in here."  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermione walked over to Harry's bed, where he was sleeping. She took a chair and sat next to him, not knowing what to say. The only thing she could do was cry.  
"Harry I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you everything from the moment this all began. I didn't want you to find out how you did. You hate Draco, I know that. But you can't help who you love. And I'm sorry you discovered our relationship before I told you, and I know I had a million chances to tell you. But it was never easy, because I knew you how you were going to react, and it just broke my heart to know that you were going to be angry. And I just hoped that one day we could just all talk about this and make it right, so that you and Draco could be on civil terms, or something. You're still my best friend, you always have been, and you always will be, no matter how badly you hate me. Oh Harry what did you do to yourself." Hermione's sobs got the best of her as she spoke to a sleeping Harry.  
For the next several minutes, she said nothing. She watched as Harry breathed. He was cold, and his hands felt like ice. Hermione heard voices in the background, and she realized it was Ron and Dean. She knew there would be no chance to explain now. She bent over and gave Harry a kiss on his forehead.  
"You're my best friend, and I still love you," she whispered as she quickly left the room.  
Harry had no sooner opened his eyes when Ron and Dean came into the room.  
"Harry! Mate, what happened to you?" Dean shouted.  
Madame Pomfrey quickly bustled into the room. "Mr. Tomas! It is not necessary to be yelling at Mr. Potter after his accident. I think he's had enough excitement for one day. He's already had a visitor."  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, she was here. Now scoot you two, you can come back tomorrow." She removed both Ron and Dean from the room and returned to Harry's bedside.  
"Take this Dreamless Potion. You need a good night's rest." Harry drank the tonic and immediately felt his eyelids droop. The last thing he remembered was Hermione telling him that she loved him. Even if it meant as a friend, she still loved him. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
Meanwhile, Hermione was walking up to her dorm room when she heard Ron's voice again. Not wanting to deal with him, she ran up as fast as she could to the 4th floor and ran to her room. She turned off the lights and climbed into her bed, Draco waiting for her. 


	15. Fallen

Nothing that I write, I own. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the plot belongs to the other 80,000 members of the Harry Potter forum. Please don't sue!!  
  
Ch. 15 Fallen  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, trying to fix her hair. It was their first day back to class after the break. Harry was to be released from the hospital wing early this morning. She had not gone back to see him, partly in fear, partly in anger. She avoided being downstairs in the castle as much as possible, in hopes that she would not have another encounter with Ron or Neville or Dean. But she knew today she'd have to face them. She would have to face her friends, her teachers, and the rest of school. Barely able to sleep the previous night, Hermione merely sat by the bay window and looked out to the horizon.  
"It's going to be okay, honey," Draco whispered from behind. He too, unable to sleep, came into her room and held her as they watched the sun rise. He had not heard from his father, but he was sure that Lucius had heard of him and Hermione. They held a quilt over them and looked out at the castle grounds as the first hint of sunlight peered through the hills. Draco periodically kissed the back of Hermione's head, and she held his hand, very tightly. Tears streamed down both of their faces, as they knew their reclusive bliss would soon be interrupted by the stares of classmates and the whispers of the teachers when they thought Hermione and Draco couldn't see.  
Hermione looked once more out of her window, the sun fully beaming on the castle grounds. It was cold out, and dew stuck to the grass. The rain had stopped yesterday, finally. She and Draco spent their last happy day together making love in her bed, holding the fleece blankets over them and listening to the ran pitter-patter on her window.  
Draco knocked on her bathroom door.  
"Are you ready for breakfast sweetie?" he asked.  
"No," she answered sadly.  
Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione. "It's going to be okay my love. I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Besides Ron and Harry, I have no one else to sit next to, no one to stand up for me, what am I going to do?"  
"You and I are going to sit together. We are going into enter the Great Hall, holding hands, and we are going to walk over to the Gryffindor Table, and we are going to eat some breakfast, together. I want you to ignore whatever happens. No one needs to be involved in our business. Hermione, you and I are a couple now. We're going to stick this out together. We're going to make us work, despite what everyone in the wizarding world thinks or wants. It's just you and me."  
Hermione shuddered as he held her. She was nervous, nervous about going downstairs, nervous about seeing Harry and Ron, worried about being judged. She was the Head Girl, the smartest student at Hogwarts, one of the bravest, and she couldn't muster up the courage to walk down the halls. Instead, she looked up at her boyfriend and nodded. He gave her a small kiss on her lips. The warmth of his lips up against her sent sparks down her spine, like they always had.  
Hermione looked in the mirror one last time. She looked tired; the bags under her eyes were big and dark. Draco held on to her hand, and they made their way towards the Great Hall.  
Students were bustling around the main level of Hogwarts, all excited to be seeing their friends again. But mostly they were excited to hear of the unexpected coupling of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. How long have they been dating? Have they kissed? Do they share a room now? Have they slept together? Is Harry out of the hospital yet?  
Harry stepped out of the hospital wing, well rested, well hydrated, and much calmer than he was before. He wanted to find Ron so they could eat at breakfast together, and talk about quidditch, and their game with Ravenclaw in 3 weeks. He wanted to see Hermione, he wanted to talk to her and apologize to her. He wished they three of them could be friends again and feel no awkwardness with Draco being Hermione's boyfriend, as much as he hated the thought. Harry had an epiphany while laying the hospital bed. Hermione was his best friend, and he had much rather have that than anything else. She belongs to Draco now, and it was his own damn fault for not speaking up sooner. He didn't want to lose her friendship. He wanted to be able to laugh with her, study with her, graduate together being the best of friends.  
The students stopped what they were doing as they saw Harry walk by. He had grown used to their stares, to their whispers and merely dismissed them as he walked proudly to breakfast. He opened the doors of the Great Hall, and was greeted by the smiles of Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore. The room had yet to fill up. The sounds of Ron and Seamus waving him to sit down with them rang in his ears. He walked over and sat down, picking up a piece of toast and smiling.  
A few minutes after Harry sat down, the doors to the Great Hall opened again, and walking in, hand and hand, were Draco and Hermione. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the sight. Even the jaws of Hagrid, Professor Trelawney and Professor Snap dropped.  
Hermione took a deep breath in, and with Draco at her side, they walked together towards the end of the Gryffindor table. The room was extremely quiet; most had their eyes towards the two. They sat down and quietly began to talk. Hermione picked up a piece of toast and munched on it, even though she wasn't hungry. She couldn't taste the light coating of butter on top of her golden piece of Honey Wheat. Neither could Draco. He wished everyone would stop looking at them and just get back to their own damn business.  
Finally he had had enough of everyone's stares.  
"Why don't ya'll go find something more important to do, like staying out of our business!" he yelled. Those who were afraid of him quickly began to chatter up a storm with whoever would listen and stopped staring. Ron piped up.  
"Well look who's all high and mighty around here! Mr. Malfoy, Head Boy, and now, Hermione's boyfriend, thinking he can just sit wherever he wants and no one's going to notice. I wonder how your father is going to feel when he finds out."  
"FUCK OFF RON!" Hermione yelled. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT ME AND DRACO TOGETHER THEN SHOVE THIS PIECE OF TOAST UP YOUR ASS. I LOVE HIM AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"  
"OH, YOU LOVE HIM DO YOU? WHAT IS IT THAT APPEALS TO YOU ABOUT HIM? OBVIOULSY IT ISN'T HIS LOOKS! SO WHAT IS IT HERMIONE!"  
"FUCK YOU RON! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?! NO GIRL HAS COME WITH IN FOUR FEET OF YOU THE LAST I CHECKED."  
She had hit the nail on the hid. Nothing but rage filled Ron as he sat up, storming over to them. Harry tried to stop him.  
"Ron, just leave her alone! She's made her decision, there's nothing we can do about it. Why can't you just back off?"  
"WHAT, NOW YOUR STANDING UP FOR HER? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I GUESS IT'S TRUE THEN. OLD CRUSHES DON'T DIE HARD!"  
Hermione stammered. "What.?"  
"THAT'S RIGHT, GRANGER, WHILE YOUR OFF SHAGGING MALFOY HARRY HERE HAS HAD THE HOTS FOR YOU EVER SINCE EITHER ONE OF US CAN REMEMBER. YOU ARE SPOILED AND SELFISH NOT TO HAVE REALIZED THIS. I DON'T KNOW EVEN KNOW HOW MALFOY CAN STAND YOU, BECAUSE I CERTAINLY CAN'T. I WAS SO SICK AND TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOU MOAN ON AND ON ABOUT VICTOR OR HOW YOU ONLY GOT A 99 ON A TEST. YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN MY ASS AND I AM PERSONALLY GLAD TO BE RID OF YOU!"  
Tears stung Hermione's eyes. He had never called her Granger. Draco stood up.  
"IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER WEASLEY, I'D SAY THAT YOU WERE JEALOUS. JEALOUS OF THE FACT THAT HERMIONE AND I ARE BETTER THAN YOU! YOU LATCH ON TO HARRY BECAUSE HE'S POPULAR, BECAUSE HE'S SMARTER AND A LOT BETTER LOOKING THAN YOU ARE! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF CRITICIZING HERMIONE FOR LIVING HER LIFE HOW SHE WANTS? I BET YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING REMOTELY BRAVE OR SUBSTANTIAL ENOUGH TO SAVE YOUR ASS!"  
Ron wanted to ring his throat. Now he was complimenting Harry! "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH THIS?" He looked around, and no one raised their hand or added in their two cents worth in about Draco and Hermione. He looked down at Harry, whose green eyes were on fire with anger. Hermione got up and stood face to face with Ron. She said very simply.  
"I don't want to know you anymore." And with that, she ran off.  
"Hermione wait!" cried Harry and Draco in unison. But she didn't care; she didn't care where she was running. She wanted to hide from everyone and everything, as long as she didn't have to hear the horrible things that were going to be said about her. She ran as fast as her legs would allow; she had a favorable start ahead of Draco and Ron. She was in pain, her heart was broken and she wanted to disappear forever. Hermione darted outside and began running towards the horizon. She was running in an area she didn't recognize, but she didn't care. She was running so hard that her legs burned, but pure adrenaline and pain kept her going. In the distance somewhere she thought she heard her name.  
Faster and faster she ran until she was completely out of breath. Draco and Harry were not far behind because their yells to her got louder and louder. She looked behind her and saw them coming towards her. Utter exhaustion had kidnapped her body, and she looked at them and smiled.  
"Those are the guys that love me," she smiled. She thought she was hearing the sounds running water as her body and her senses were engulfed in a dark euphoria.  
"Hermione!!!" Draco yelled in panic as he saw his girlfriend fall over the edge of the rocks and into the freezing river below. 


	16. Awakening

I own nothing. I tried to make this original, but the plot has most definitely been used. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 16 Awakening  
  
Draco sat vigilantly beside Hermione's bedside. It had been two days since she had fallen off the ravine and into Raging River's icy death grip. Draco watched in horror as he saw his lover fall backwards. Had she not seen the cliff side? Why didn't she stop herself, or catch herself from falling.  
Harry was only a few steps behind him when Hermione fell.  
"Draco, come on! We have to save her." He didn't wait for Draco's answer. He jumped over the edge and fell the 75 feet into the water, Draco by his side.  
"Hermione!" they both yelled. She was nowhere to be found. Draco dove underwater in hopes that he could find her. The river's current was strong because of the rain and it was cold, but panic kept him from noticing. He looked around underwater and found nothing. He came up from underwater and looked around for his girlfriend.  
"Harry do you see her?" Draco yelled.  
"No, I think the water swept her down the river!" Harry called back. Draco started swimming down the river, hoping he could find her. Harry stayed behind, dunking underwater, hoping that she was holding on to a rock or something. The air was cold, and the water was colder, and Harry was soon having trouble finding feeling in his legs. He couldn't give up though; he wouldn't give up on Hermione. Harry picked himself up out of the water and began running down the edge.  
Draco swam back and forth, under water and above searching for his beloved. He too was having problems feeling his limbs. The icy river was beginning to have an affect on Draco, but he dared to give up. He felt tired, he knew his body would want to give out soon, but not until he found Hermione.  
Harry came running down the embankment. "I can't find her! Do you think the river took her farther down?"  
"I'm going to keep looking in the water, go try and find her further down!"  
With that, Harry ran down the river, desperately looking out for Hermione. He called out her name as his eyes darted all over the scenery. How could have her little body traveled so far down the river?  
"I can't find her, Malfoy!" Harry shouted.  
"Keep looking. Go further down! She couldn't have gone that much further!" Draco yelled back. Draco put his head underwater, the cold burning his eyes as he tried to open them. He thought he saw the glimpse of the something, a shiny necklace perhaps? He swam towards it, his heart racing and his mind hoping that it was her. The sparkling object kept floating away from him, and he had to use every ounce of him to keep up with it. His lungs burned, and he had to reach up in the air for breath.  
"Draco, I found her!" cried Harry as Draco reached the surface. Draco looked up to where Harry had yelled at him, and there he was, carrying an unconscious Hermione. "Her robe got snagged on a rock; she was down the river a few feet more from here. Draco, she's freezing. She needs to get back to the castle."  
Draco jumped out of the water and took her in his arms. She was chilled to the bone, but all he could do was hold her. He picked her up and he and Harry began running to the castle the best they could with their cold, tired limbs. They were further from the castle than either one of them realized, and they still had to get Hermione up on the cliffs.  
"You stay here and try to keep her warm, I'll go get help. There's no way we can get her back like this." Harry commanded. Again, he didn't wait for Draco's answer, but instead he bolted off into the distance. He was determined to save his best friend, no matter what the cost.  
Draco held Hermione as close as he could. Her lips were dark, her eyes were closed, her body colder than a piece of ice. She was wet, soaked to the bone. Draco himself was not in much better condition, but he stayed as close to she as he could to try and salvage whatever warmth there was left between them.  
"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry. I should have run faster so that I could have caught you before you fell. I promise you that once we get you warm I'm never letting you go. I'm always going to be by your side to protect you, to keep you warm, to love you." Draco's eyes filled with tears as Hermione lay motionless. "You can't live me, Hermione. Not after what we've been through. You are my first love; you were my first to make love with. Your kisses send electricity down my spine, and I can get lost in your eyes, how deep hazel they are. I want to be able to look into your eyes and see my soul. You make me want to do something with my life. I want to be a good person because of you. No matter what, we'll always be together. You make my life whole, complete." He rocked her back and forth as chilling tears rode down his cheeks. There were still no signs of Harry or a rescue team, and Hermione's life was slipping away slowly. She hadn't stirred, nor did she make any signs that she was awake. "Oh please, some one, anyone help her. She's too young, too beautiful, too motivated to die now. She's got her entire life ahead of her. And I swear on my life I'm going to make her each day that she's with me."  
Draco heard the crunching of feet behind him, but it was only an owl returning to the castle. There was nothing he could do now but sit and wait. He wondered what time it was, where they were, and how long Harry was going to be. Draco's eyelids began to sink. He fought the urge to sleep as long as he could. He put his head on top of a still unconscious Hermione and held her. "Well, maybe if I just let them rest a few minutes."  
Draco woke up a few hours later back at Hogwarts. He had slipped into unconsciousness while waiting for Harry to return, who did only a few minutes after Draco drifted off. And now, two days of the accident, he sat next to Hermione's bed, holding her hand. Madame Pomfrey bustled in and out, continually checking to see if there was any change in her condition. Harry and Draco suffered mild hypothermia and were to stay in the hospital wing another day. Neither one left her side unless they had to sleep or as Madame Pomfrey told them so.  
Professor Snape walked into the hospital wing one day, surprisingly. He pulled Draco aside, and they talked in low voices, deep in conversation. Harry walked over to Hermione's bed and pushed a piece of hair away from her face. She looked lifeless, but she was still alive.  
"I heard what you told me during Christmas vacation. I know that I'm sorry isn't always enough, but you were strong enough to apologize to me. I only pretended to be asleep, I think you knew that. I forgive you for what happened, as long as you can forgive me for hurting your feelings like I did. Draco is a good guy; he took good care of you when I left him. He truly does love you. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came to check on you. All three of us really. Draco and I are going back to classes tomorrow, and we'll be sure to keep you up to date on your assignments. You need to wake up, Hermione. We don't do well with out you. Who else is going to nag me about getting my homework done and listen to my endless hours of quidditch talk? I need you, Draco needs you. We all love you very much," Harry whispered as Draco talked to Professor Snape. Harry saw Snape give Draco a red envelope: a howler. It must be from his father; everyone knew how Lucius Malfoy felt about "dirty" blooded witches, and to find out his son was dating some one of that nature, Harry was positive he didn't want to be around for that conversation. He turned his back to Draco and Snape to give them their privacy, and kept his eye on Hermione in case she woke up. Madame Pomfrey walked into the room. "Professor Snape, Draco, Harry, it's time to leave this poor child alone. Draco, Potter, you two will be released to class tomorrow." Draco and Harry left Hermione's bedside as Snape left the building. They hopped into their beds, and Draco looked at his father's howler. "What are you going to do with that?" Harry asked. "Nothing," and with that, he ripped it up into tiny pieces. Draco smiled. "That felt good." Harry and Draco slept through the night with out disturbance. They were given the Dreamless Potion and were not roused until Madame Pomfrey gave them both a new set of robes, telling them it was time to leave. Draco gave Hermione a kiss goodbye, telling her he'd see her when classes were over. Madame Pomfrey bustled them out of the room, and then looked at Hermione quizzically. "What is it that you are hiding from, child?" She looked at all of Hermione's vital signs- all normal. She decided that perhaps it would be best to draw a little blood and see if there are any problems.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco ran upstairs to the hospital wing upon hearing that Hermione was awake. A messenger was sent to him during Potions, and Professor Snape allowed him to leave. He dropped all of his books on the stairs, and he didn't care. In a few moments he would be holding on to his beloved once more, and they would be united, and they would love each other forever and ever. He entered the room and found Hermione sitting up in bed, drinking a small bowl of soup. "Draco!" she yelled. She set aside the bowl and Draco ran into her arms, and they held one another for the longest time. "Honey I was so worried about you. You gave me and Harry a fright. What happened? "Well-" She began. "Good, you both are here." Madame Pomfrey came in. "There is something I need to discuss with the both of you." Confusion struck both Draco's and Hermione's face. They held hands and waited for Madame Pomfrey to deliver her news. "Aside from Hermione being overtired, malnourished, hypothermic, and slightly elevated blood pressure, she's okay." Both breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at one another. "Except that Hermione is pregnant." 


	17. New Beginnings

The author of this story thrived for originality. It didn't happen. The characters don't belong to me, the plot eh.well; all I can ask is to please not sue me.  
  
Ch. 17 A New Beginning  
  
Hermione and Draco stared up at Madame Pomfrey.  
"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, Ms. Granger, I am. Although, for as long as you were down in the water, I'm quite shocked to see that you already didn't have a miscarriage. While you were unconscious, your vital signs were normal, but I couldn't figure out as to why you had not woken up. I took a vial of blood from you to see if there was anything I could have missed-which I never have- and it came out positive. I still don't know why it took you so long to wake up, exhaustion perhaps? But that is beside the point. You aren't very far along at all really. 3 weeks perhaps? A month?"  
Immediately Hermione thought of her and Draco's first time together, which had happened about 3 weeks ago. She knew Draco was thinking about it too judging by the look of his face. They hadn't used protection- nothing at all. And now they would have to deal with the consequences.  
"I'll let you two alone to talk. Hermione, you will stay one more night to make sure you don't have any other problems from your horrid experience." Madame Pomfrey bustled off as Hermione and Draco looked at each other.  
"A baby." Draco stuttered. "We're going to be parents." He was dumbfounded; all words were lost to describe how he felt.  
"Are you sure this is what you want? There are ways-"  
Draco didn't let her finish. "No! We won't even discuss our other options."  
Hermione looked up at him a bit shocked. "Okay.then."  
"Yea." was all Draco could manage.  
They held each other for hours, both in a state of shock over their news. Hermione's mind was racing. How would she tell her parents? Could she even take care of a baby; she was only 17. Would Draco be around during her pregnancy? Can she hide it from everyone? Was it a boy or a girl?  
After classes had ended, Harry went up to the hospital wing, still unaware that Hermione was awake. Ron caught up with him.  
"Hey Harry! Let's go, come on, we need to go practice quidditch!" He said excitedly.  
"Not now Ron, I'm going to visit Hermione."  
Ron's face soured. "Why," he said sarcastically, "Malfoy's probably already up with her shagging her brains out with out her even knowing."  
Ron had taken it one step too far. Without warning, he jumped at Ron, slugging him across the cheek and kicking him in the stomach.  
"I dare you to say that again," Harry hissed. He looked down at Ron with such anger in his eyes that his best friend couldn't even recognize Harry.  
"What's your problem, mate?" Ron rolled out from under Harry, his lip starting to bleed.  
"Can you not deal with the fact that Hermione's dating Draco? You are the reason she almost drowned, you are the reason she's lying up in the hospital wing, unconscious and clinging for dear life and the only thing you can think of is quidditch and your hatred for Malfoy? Give it up Ron! She wouldn't have Ron off had you not been giving her such a hard time about her decision. You can't run her life as much as you wish you could!"  
Harry's words echoed through the castle walls. Ron's face sunk and his ears turned red with shame. He was right: Hermione wouldn't be near death had it not been for him. Tears started to well up in Ron's eyes as the truth sunk into the pit of his stomach.  
With out looking back, Harry picked himself up and began walking towards the hospital wing.  
The room was very quiet. Too quiet. Harry's stomach flip flopped. "She can't be.." he muttered. He ran to her bed and swung the curtain back, only to find Hermione in Draco's arms, both looking very emotionless.  
"Hermione! You're okay!" He opened his arms and hugged her tight, relief spread over him like a waterfall. His best friend was alive.  
"Harry!" A smiled popped on Hermione's face as she graciously accepted his hug. They held one another for only a few seconds before Hermione whispered to him.  
"I need to talk to you, but you can't tell anyone what I'm telling you."  
A look of panic spread across Harry's face. "Is there something wrong? Did we not get you out of the water in time? Are you-"  
"No, Harry, nothing like that. Harry, I'm-"  
"Hermione?" A distraught Ron interrupted. His eyes were red and swollen and tears streamed down his face.  
"Hermione, I am so sorry I hurt you. You almost died and it was because of me. And I didn't care."  
Hermione's eyes began to swell up. "Ron."  
"Let me finish. You are my best friend. You watch out for me and take care of me and made sure I did my homework. You never did anything to ever intentionally hurt me and all I cared about was my anger towards you and Draco and I caused you to nearly drown. I'm never going to forgive myself for hurting you."  
By this time both Hermione and Ron's tears were free flowing. Hermione only opened up her arms and Ron ran to her and hugged her just as tightly as Harry had. Only the sound of their sniffles filled the room as Harry and Draco looked on with admiration and relief.  
Ron continued. "Harry?"  
"Don't worry about it. Had to knock some sense into you some how."  
"Only too literal of a meaning." Both of the boys laughed as Draco took Hermione's hand.  
"Now that you both are here, I can tell you what I have to say." Harry and Ron looked at her with intrigue. Hermione looked at Draco, who, to her surprise, cracked open a smile.  
"Hermione's pregnant," Draco finished for her. Both of the boys' mouths dropped. They looked at Hermione, then at Draco, then at Hermione, then at Draco again.  
"But.how.who.how?" Harry stammered.  
Hermione let out a giggle. "Well, Harry, when two people love each other."  
"I know how. Just, when?"  
"Do we really need to go into the details?" she asked in smiles. "You both have been sworn to secrecy though. NO one can find out that I'm pregnant. Madame Pomfrey knows, but that's it. If either one of you tell a soul you'll be in the same place I am just in a lot worse shape. Got it?"  
Ron and Harry nodded their heads. The four talked and shared stories and laughed for another few hours before Madame Pomfrey shooed everyone out.  
"Ms. Granger, we need to talk about your options."  
"No options, Madame Pomfrey. I'm going to have this baby."  
"Very well. When you leave tomorrow I'll give you your pregnancy essentials. Hopefully there will not be any long term complications because of your near-death experience." She left the room, leaving Hermione all to herself. "I'm going to have a baby." she let sink in as sleep carried her away.  
The next morning Hermione got up especially early so that she could walk around the castle with her vitamins and food regimen with out being seen. She arrived at her dorm room to find a myriad of flowers had attacked her quarters. Lilies, lilacs, orchids, roses, daisies, baby's breath, carnations, and tulips in an assortment of colors spread through out the room. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked over to her bed. Draco had covered her bed with stuffed animals like the one he had given her for Christmas.  
She ran over to his dorm-where he was asleep- and jumped into his bed. He awoke with a start until he realized it was his girlfriend. She kissed him wildly as tears streamed down her face. "Oh Draco they're wonderful. It's all so wonderful." She kept saying.  
"Do you think the baby will like the bears?" he smiled as she cuddled up next to him.  
"She'll love them!" Hermione cried.  
"She?" Draco asked in amusement.  
"Yes, it'll be a girl. I'm going to be a mother, I know these things." Hermione smiled and kissed Draco on his cheek. "Let's go get breakfast. I'm starving!"  
Draco teased. "Isn't it a little early for you to be having random food cravings?"  
"Draco, I've been unconscious for two days, plus I didn't eat much before the accident. How could you expect me NOT to be hungry? Now get up! I have a craving for oranges and oatmeal and toast and yogurt and eggs and bacon and-"  
"You perhaps wouldn't be hungry, would you?" he giggled.  
"Oh you!" as Hermione kicked Draco out of bed. She got up and walked over to his dresser, throwing him his uniform.  
Draco got dressed quickly, slicked back his hair and began heading for the door. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her and gave him an explosive kiss. She rubbed his nose and whispered thank you.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For loving me." 


	18. She Is Loved

I own nothing. The plot was made to be original, but it didn't work. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 18 She Is Loved  
  
In the weeks following her accident, Hermione had to work feverishly to catch up on her work. Except for Harry, Ron, and Draco, no one knew of her pregnancy. She wasn't showing, nor was she suffering from any first trimester symptoms- yet. The Gryffindor quidditch team beat Ravenclaw, meaning they only had Hufflepuff to worry about, and they would be the champions.  
Teachers began to load the students with more and more work to help them prepare for the N.E.W.T.s. Hermione made out study schedules for all of them to follow to ensure they could get the most studying done before their tests.  
After a long weekend of working and studying, Hermione was beat. She and Draco had not spent much time together, although he looked out for her with caring and tenderness whenever he could. The teachers were still unaware of her condition, which was fine with Hermione. She didn't want any more attention than she already had from her and Draco's relationship and her accident. She simply wanted to finish the year.  
On Monday morning, Hermione awoke in Draco's arms. She hadn't remembered them falling asleep together. He was still asleep when she tickled his tummy lightly and his eyes flickered.  
"Good morning baby," she cooed.  
"Good morning yourself." He smiled.  
"Did we fall asleep like this?"  
"No, I came in and found you asleep on your desk. I carried you over to the bed and fell asleep next to you. Sweetie you are putting too much pressure on yourself to study. You need to relax; it's not good for the baby or for you."  
"I know honey. I just really want the tops scores so that I get more job offers. I still haven't totally decided what I want to do with my life; maybe teach here at Hogwarts?"  
Draco kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you Hermione. You will do fine on your tests, and you will be offered the greatest job in the world, and you will have a happy life, and all of your dreams are going to come true. Just promise me you slow down? I don't want anything bad to happen to you again." A tear rolled down Draco's cheek. The memory of her cold and blue body in his arms was heartbreaking to him; he almost lost his best friend, the mother of his baby, his girlfriend.  
"Oh sweetie, don't cry!" Hermione leaned up and gave Draco a kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to be just fine. I have you, Harry and Ron to take care of me. The baby is going to be born happy and healthy, and nothing bad is going to happen to me. I promise."  
He kissed her softly on the lips and held her in his arms for a brief moment before she started to get up.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go down early so we can get the best pieces of sausage and bacon!" Hermione's mouth watered.  
Draco laughed. "I'm going to make sure you stuff every piece of toast and fruit down your mouth. You're eating for two now honey!"  
They changed into their school uniforms and walked to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already there, and Draco and Hermione sat down with them.  
"Morning Ron, Harry," Hermione said as she grabbed a pancake.  
"Morning Hermione," they replied in unison.  
Draco nodded to each of them, acknowledging their presence and reached for the pumpkin juice.  
Hermione's stomach grumbled as she reached for 3 waffles, 2 chocolate chip pancakes, a banana, fruit salad, pumpkin juice, and a roll of sausage, 6 strips of bacon and a bowl of cereal.  
She looked over at Ron and Harry, whose mouths dropped.  
"Damn girl! You could feed an army with all of that!" Ron chuckled teasingly.  
"Eating for two!" Hermione replied with a pancake in her mouth.  
Soon the Great Room started to fill in, and they reverted to talking about going to Hogsmeade that weekend. No one had noticed the great big pile of food on Hermione's plate, much to her relief. She was still hungry after her smorgasbord, so she finished off four blue berry muffins, another fruit salad, whole wheat oatmeal and ten pumpkin pasties before she was fully satiated.  
"Hermione, at the rate you're going, you'll be a balloon by next week." Harry noted.  
Hermione froze- he was right. She would be starting to show soon, and it'd be harder to hide her pregnancy. Draco noticed the look of fear over her face.  
"Don't worry babe. These robes are so baggy and unforgiving no one's going to notice if you gained a little weight."  
Hermione shrugged as she grabbed her school bag. Immediately Ron, Harry and Draco jumped up to take her heavy satchel.  
"Guys, it's okay, I can carry it, and it's only got Arithmancy in it." Hermione wouldn't admit it, but she liked having the guys fuss over her like this.  
They walked out together and walked to Transfiguration. Today they would be changing bees into towels- especially hard since the bees would be flying around. Hermione sat next to Harry and whispered until Professor McGonagall walked in.  
"Students, as you know, we will be transforming bees into towels. Now, if you did your homework this weekend, you will note that this is a two part spell. In order for one to transfigure a moving object into a still one, you will have to freeze it. But you must be accurate with casting your spell- a missed beam of the "Inmobilus" charm can backfire and freeze you. Now, after you have stilled your insect, you make a circle around the bee and recite "Liquidus Absorberante". Now, get with your partner and get to work. You have until the end of the class to show me your incantations."  
Harry and Hermione immediately began to work. "Did you do your homework, Harry?"  
"Yes Hermione, I did."  
"Okay then, do the spell." She dared.  
"Watch this". Harry focused in on his flying bee.  
"Inmobilus!" Harry shouted, and instantly the bee froze. He circled the bee with his wand, said the charm, and the bee transformed into a pillow.  
  
"Not quite Harry. Watch." She cleared her throat. "Inmobilus" she cried and the bee stopped. She took a deep breath in but before she could spill out the charm, Hermione felt her stomach rumble. She suddenly felt very queasy. With out waiting for Professor McGonagall's permission, Hermione ran out of the Transfiguration hall and ran for the nearest girl's lavatory. Draco watched Hermione run out of the room with her hand over her mouth. He looked at Harry from the table over.  
"What happened?" He mouthed.  
"I don't know!" Harry mouthed back.  
Professor McGonagall stared at Draco for a moment and motioned for him to follow her. He left the room as the professor was telling the class to get back to work.  
He found Hermione doubled over Moaning Myrtle's favorite toilet looking very pale and green.  
"Hermione, honey, are you okay?"  
"Just a bit of morning sickness. I was wondering when this was going to come about. I just hope it's not every day during Transfiguration." Hermione's stomach gave way one last time before she was able to stand with out feeling dizzy. She watched her mouth out with some water, splashed her face, and walked with Draco back to Professor McGonagall's.  
She walked back in well aware that everyone was staring at her. She went back to her seat. Harry looked at her before realizing what had happened. His face asked if she was okay, and she gave him a nod before picking up her wand and restarting the charm.  
At the end of the class Hermione walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk and performed the transfiguration spell. The charm went perfectly and Hermione received an outstanding.  
"Ms. Granger, are you feeling okay?" Professor McGonagall asked before Hermione left.  
"Yes, Professor. I just had a big breakfast and I ate too quickly." She gave Hermione a look of approval and Hermione left the room to an awaiting Draco.  
"How'd you do?" he asked.  
"I received an outstanding." Hermione beamed as Draco hugged her. They walked together to their Potions class, where Hermione prayed that she didn't have another episode of morning sickness.  
The students sat in their seats and waited for Professor Snape to begin his usual banter of how poorly they did on their essays and give them an incredibly difficult potion for them to mix by the end of the period.  
"Today class, we will be creating a Plantar Wart remedy. It is an extremely complex potion, and hopefully it will make up for your poorly written essays which I had the displeasure of grading all weekend. You have 1 hour to finish and you will leave a sample on my desk to be graded as two tests."  
The class moaned as they began their usual torture.  
* * * *  
Hermione sat hunched over on her desk as she labored over her "Muggle Studies" report due early that next morning. She looked at her watch- it read 9:30, and Draco was still at Quidditch practice. She sighed as she closed her book and closed her eyes.  
"Draco told me to relax," she murmured as she rubbed her stomach. "So I'll do just that." She left a note for Draco and went down to the Gryffindor, where she met with Harry and Ron.  
"Hermione, what are you doing down here?" Ron asked.  
"I needed a break from studying, and I wanted to see you guys. I just need a few moments to relax, and who else could do that than my best friends?" She sat in her usual chair and the three of them told jokes and laughed until their sides ached and their eyes teared.  
Hermione left the room around 11:30, fully relaxed and ready to finish her essay, which she still had 3 more rolls of parchment to write. She entered her room and Draco was on her bed.  
"Hey sweetie."  
"Where did you go?" Draco questioned.  
"Didn't you get my note? I was with Harry and Ron. You told me I need to relax so I went downstairs and we shared stories and laughed by the fire."  
"You did what I asked?" He looked shocked.  
"Yep, and now I feel like finishing my essay."  
"I finished it for you," Draco said with a devious smile.  
"Wha."  
"I bewitched the quill to be in your handwriting, and I told it what to write. I knew where you were going with the subject, so I finished it for you. If I don't say so myself I think it's a very masterful piece of literature."  
"Oh Draco!" Hermione ran over to Draco and straddled him, giving him a very deep and passionate kiss. "Thank you so much sweetheart, oh honey I don't know how to thank you."  
"I do."  
Hermione looked at him quizzically. He had a funny look on his face as he began unbuttoning her blouse.  
"You know, we're still allowed to have sex until the third trimester," he murmured as he slipped her shirt off of her shoulders and laid it on the floor.  
"Well then, what are you waiting for," Hermione asked as Draco gently laid the straps of her bra on the sides of her arm. He leaned up and kissed her shoulder blades, making his way down the middle of her breasts. He reached behind her and unclasped the hook of her bra. His thumbs rolled around her nipples as she kissed him, their tongues exploring one another's mouths.  
Hermione reached under Draco's shirt and lifted it off above his head. She kissed him down the middle of his torso until she reached his trousers. She unsnapped the button and slowly wiggled them off of his body. Draco was left with nothing but his boxers. Hermione used her finger and traced the edge of the elastic as she teasingly slipped them off of Draco, now fully naked.  
She reached around the top of his erection and slowly began to take in his growth. He leaned back and moaned as her mouth wrapped itself around his penis. It didn't take very long for Draco to start to feel the burnings of an orgasm, and he wanted to wait.  
"Wait," he whispered. He turned Hermione over on her back and with the same care and caress as she, he took off her jeans and panties. She spread her legs and let Draco's tongue flick across the middle of her thighs. Never letting his mouth totally take her, he teased her as he gently sucked on her. He knew she was getting close, and lifted himself on top of her.  
He entered Hermione with more ease and tenderness as before, now knowing that there was a child that needed to be protected from his weight. They kissed one another tenderly as they worked up a rhythm together.  
The moon shown brightly in Hermione's room as both reached simultaneous orgasms, collapsing in each other's arms. They held each other quietly as Hermione fell asleep nude. Draco looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and thought to himself, "She is loved." 


	19. Challenges and Changes

I own nothing. This is my disclaimer. Just to let you know, the plot isn't original and the characters belong to Mrs. Rowling.  
  
Ch. 19 Challenges and Changes  
  
As February rolled along, the teachers at Hogwarts began reviewing the past 7 years of information they had studied. The N.E.W.T.s were a week after Easter Holidays, and then the 7th years had another month and a half to prepare for their Exit exams.  
Hermione, already beginning to feel the beginnings of test anxiety, had much trouble keeping down her large meals during classes. She had to leave Transfiguration on numerous occasions, always claiming nerves or poor diet. Professor McGonagall was getting suspicious of Hermione's unusual behavior. After conferring with her other teachers, who all agreed that there was a problem, she confronted Madame Pomfrey.  
"Madame Pomfrey, my student Hermione Granger has been suffering from some sort of illness these past few weeks. The teachers and I are very concerned that she is developing some sort of disease or falling into dangerous patterns. Has she come to you for anything?"  
"I haven't seen Ms. Granger since her accident," the nurse quickly answered.  
Professor McGonagall wasn't completely satisfied. "Is she having some sort of ill effects from the accident?"  
"Nope, she left here with a clean bill of health. You know I wouldn't let a student leave with out being thoroughly checked out by me."  
"Then why is she continually vomiting in her classes?"  
"Nerves perhaps? The N.E.W.T.s are on their way, and you know how much a worry wart she is when it comes to her grades and achieving high marks."  
"Madame Pomfrey.what is it that you aren't telling me? You know there's something bigger than just nerves."  
"I'm pregnant, Professor McGonagall," Hermione stepped in. She had been listening behind the curtain to the two banter about her. She needed more prenatal vitamins and had walked in on them.  
"Ms. Granger.?" Professor McGonagall replied in shock.  
"Draco's the father, and we're going to raise the baby together. I've been having morning sickness and I can't predict when I'll throw up."  
"Oh honey, you should have come to me earlier. I could have given you something to help ease the symptoms," interjected Madame Pomfrey. She bustled off to refill Hermione's vitamins as Professor McGonagall stared at Hermione.  
"This is so very unexpected.especially from you."  
"I know. But no one knows, not even my other teachers. I'm going to keep this a secret as long as I can."  
The nurse returned with Hermione's pills and a bottle of anti morning sickness medication.  
"Take on of these after you've eaten breakfast and it should ward off any problems until your second trimester."  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said as she left the room.  
"Are you happy now Minerva?"  
"I'm just in total shock. Our top student, I never would have imagined in my wildest dreams."  
"I know, Professor. I know." * * * *  
  
Hermione was at lunch, studying, when Draco came up to her with a tulip in his hand.  
"For my lovely flower, a lovely flower," Draco chirped.  
Hermione giggled. "Draco it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this!"  
  
"I wanted to. You are just so wonderful that I wish I could gather all the flowers on the planet and give them to you. And even then they wouldn't be enough."  
"Oh, Draco!" Hermione swooned as she leaned in and gave him a sweet, tender kiss. Then, from overhead a high pitched screech as the mail owls swooped in with their deliveries. Hermione received a letter from her parents (she hadn't told them of her pregnancy yet), a magazine, and a small package of ink wells.  
Then, in front of Draco was another Howler, redder and bigger than the one Hermione had seen.  
"Maybe you should open it, Draco," Hermione quipped. Gingerly, Draco began to unravel the letter, preparing himself for the worst of his father. "Does he know I'm pregnant Draco?"  
"Not yet," Draco said nervously. Suddenly the Howler came to life and Lucius' booming voice echoed through the Great Hall.  
  
DRACO MALFOY, YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY! NOT ONLY DO YOU IGNORE MY LAST THREE HOWLERS, NOW YOU GO AND GET TOGETHER WITH A MUDBLOOD! WE HAD SUCH HIGH HOPES FOR YOU, AND YOU HAVE FAILED US DISGRACED THE MALFOY NAME! I SUGGEST YOU MAKE YOUR NEXT DECISIONS CAREFULLY IF YOU WANT TO AVOID ANY HORRIFIC CONSEQUENCES  
  
The Howler evaporated into ashes and people in the Great Hall turned and stared. Hermione bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at Draco, fury burning in his eyes.  
"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice quivering.  
"Nothing." He grabbed a piece of parchment and replied to his father.  
  
I am staying with Hermione. I don't care if I shame the family name; I am in love with a wonderful woman. Hermione and I are having a child together. I am going to take care of her and love her as much as any man can.  
  
"I think it's time we told your parents." Hermione nodded, and began scribbling on a piece of parchment and informing them of the recent news. Hermione gulped as she placed the envelope in a school owl's pouch and sent him off.  
"Well, they'll find out soon enough," Hermione muttered quietly. "I need to go, I've got Arithmancy in a few minutes." She gave Draco a kiss and quickly hurried off to her class.  
Draco was raging mad. How dare his father dictate how he lived? Yes, he had fallen under his control for a short time, but then he fell in love. And now he's impregnated Hermione, and he has to take responsibility for their actions. He loved Hermione, and he would love her no matter what. His heart squeezed a little, for Draco knew how his father would react, and he new that no matter what, this would be a lose lose situation for him. He gathered his belongings and headed towards Divination.  
On the way to his class, Draco ran into Harry.  
"I heard you got a Howler from your dad," Harry said sympathetically.  
"It doesn't matter now. I make my own decisions, I'm 17 years old and I'll deal with whatever he throws my way."  
"How did Hermione take it?"  
"She's worried. The last thing she needs is stress. I can handle my father; I'm not afraid of him. He may be powerful, but he's getting old. I'll admit, I wish I had more of his support, but I knew how he felt about me dating anyone outside of his jurisdiction, and I don't regret being with Hermione."  
"Have you thought about what's going to happen when your father finds out about her being pregnant?"  
  
"I don't want to." Draco and Harry walked to Divination together in silence.  
After classes had finished for the day, Draco walked up to his dorm room, when he heard crying from Hermione's quarters. He walked in and found his girlfriend curled up on the floor.  
"Hermione, what's wrong!?" he asked panicked.  
"I don't know if I can have this baby! I'm only 17, I'm too young! I didn't even think about the financial burden this will put on me. No doubt my parents aren't going to be too supportive to know that their little girl is going to be a mommy. Oh and all of my hard work in school to get a good job, and now I can't even pursue that because I'll be too busy taking care of our baby. I'll be up at all hours of the day feeding her and changing her and bathing her and trying to sing her to sleep before she has to be fed again. Where are we going to live? How are we going to get the money to raise this child? We're too young Draco!" Hermione sobbed.  
"What brought all of this on?" he murmured. He sat down next to her, rubbing her back.  
"I've been feeling like this since we first found out! I was in too much shock to actually realize what was happening, and then finally it all just hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't want to upset you, and you were already concerned about me after my accident, but honey I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom!"  
Draco sat with her in silence. He too had been having some reservations about this. He knew his father was going to put up as much of a fight as he possibly could; there would be no financial support from his parents; they had no place to live. He took a deep breath closed his eyes. But he had no doubt in his mind about one thing- he loved Hermione.  
"Hermione," Draco whispered, "I can't tell you how the future's going to turn out. I can't tell you that everything is going to be okay, that we'll have the money to raise the baby, or that we'll even have a house or an apartment, I can't tell you how our parents are going to react. I honestly don't know what will happen. But I want you to remember something. I want you to remember that I'm part of this equation. I'm going to be helping you raise this baby. When you're up at 3:30 AM feeding the baby, I'll be right next to you. And when you're changing diapers, I'll be next to you throwing them away. And when-" Draco looked down, and Hermione was asleep on the floor.  
He picked Hermione up from the floor and carried her over to her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek and turned off the lights. Before going into his room, he turned around and looked at her one more time.  
"Everything's going to be fine. I'll take care of you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione awoke to the sunshine spilling into her room. It was Saturday, finally. The week had been long, and although she had no more vomiting spells, she still had not heard from her parents, N.E.W.T.s were inching their way forwards, and her baby's future had no security.  
She stretched under her covers, and reappeared to find Draco standing in the bathroom doorway. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of faded jeans. Damn he was sexy.  
"Hey sweetie," she smiled.  
"I'm taking you away today. Dress warmly."  
Hermione was confused. "Where are we going?"  
"You'll find out soon enough. First, we have breakfast." He walked back into his room and came with a silver tray. Blueberry muffins, Belgian waffles, a glass of orange juice and slices of mango decorated the top.  
"You brought me breakfast in bed!" Hermione squealed.  
"Today is your day. You've been under a lot of stress and I am going to take care of you," he said. He placed the tray Hermione's lap after she sat up against her pillows and sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her eat.  
"Have you heard from your father yet?" Hermione questioned.  
"Not yet. I'm guessing his heart stopped and they had to fly him into a muggle -hospital to revive him." There was a touch of sadness in Draco's voice, and she decided it was best to drop the subject.  
"You know," she said with her mouth full, "these are the best damn blueberry muffins I've ever tasted."  
"You like them? Good. I made them."  
Hermione's eyes widened. "You made these?"  
"Everything on the plate. What, just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I don't know how to cook." He smiled at her and looked at her as she finished off her glass of orange juice.  
"Well Draco this is just the best breakfast I've ever fucking tasted."  
"Now Hermione, that's no way to talk around a child." Hermione smiled as she maternally placed her hand on her tummy. Hermione had a little bump growing, but luckily no one had noticed.  
She placed her tray aside. "So, where are we going?"  
"You'll just have to find out. Put on something warm, we're going to be outside. I'll let you get dressed." He got up and walked out of the room. Hermione sank into her covers and reluctantly rolled out of her bed. She opened her drawer and pulled out a white poplin shirt, a pair of low rider jeans, and black boots. She pulled her hair back, put on a pair of earrings and slipped on woolen mittens, a hat, and a scarf. She grabbed her black leather jacket (a late Christmas gift from her parents) and walked into Draco's room.  
"You ready to go, Draco?"  
"I'm ready." He pulled on a brown suede jacket and they walked hand and hand together as they left the castle grounds. He led to her Hogsmeade, where he gave her a train ticket which read "Carnival".  
"You're taking me to a carnival?" Hermione jumped up and down.  
"I am. It's in London for the week and I figured you and I could go and have some childish fun. Simple but meaningful."  
"Draco you're wonderful!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him as the train pulled up to the station. They boarded the London Express and walked into a small but cozy compartment, which was set up with a table, big cushy seats and a meal for two.  
"I called ahead and made some arrangements. I figured you'd be hungry right about now anyways." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she looked down at the food. Warm biscuits, fruit, hot cider and chocolate truffles.  
"Draco this is too much."  
"It's not enough, not for you." They sat together and feasted on the delicious food as the train rolled down the meadows. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight and the sun was shining bright. There wasn't any wind, but the air was still a bit chilly. The ride only took about 45 minutes before they arrived at the carnival.  
"What would you like to do first?" Draco asked.  
"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Hermione begged. Although he wasn't too keen on heights, he complied.  
They day was spent with popcorn, cotton candy, a merry go round, a camel ride, slides, more food and even a trapeze act. Hermione had never spent a more perfect day. She loved every minute of the carnival, and was sad when Draco told them it was time to leave. They boarded the train again, but this time they were led to two different compartments.  
"Draco, what's going on?"  
"Just trust me Hermione. I will meet you outside the train when it stops." Hermione walked into a compartment which was a fair bit larger than the last. There was another table, but instead of food there were red roses and magnificent lilies waiting for her. Next to the flowers was a dress. It was dark blue with a lower cut back and glitter glued on in a delicate design. A note was lying on the flowers.  
  
Tonight is your night. Put the dress on and wait for the train to stop. You will want to wear your jacket, but only for a short time. I love you, Hermione.  
  
Hermione, although still confused, was very touched by this gesture. She changed out of her clothes and slipped on the dress, her size exactly despite her growing belly. She put her hair in a French twist, but kept the earrings on. The dress was form fitting and not puffy, which was her preference. Her window showed the night sky as the train pulled up to what looked to be a fancy building.  
She slipped her jacket back on and was led by a coachman to the door, where Draco was waiting in a tuxedo. He held out his arm for her to take as she stepped off the train.  
"Draco, this is all so wonderful."  
"This is only the beginning." She smiled at him as he led her down the walk way until they entered a beautifully decorated entrance way. A bellman was waiting for them at the door.  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, let me take your jackets. Mr. Malfoy, the preparations are ready."  
"Preparations..?" Hermione asked.  
"Just trust me." He held out his hand and they walked together down a corridor.  
"Close your eyes," Draco whispered. Hermione did as he had asked, and felt him lead her into a warm room that smelled of vanilla and roses. A piano in the background was playing a series of love songs. "You can open your eyes now." Hermione immediately allowed her eyelids to fly open and the sight upon her was breathtaking. Bouquets of roses sat everywhere and candles floated across the room. In the middle of the room was a dance floor.  
"Hermione Granger, may I have this dance?" Draco asked properly.  
"Yes you may, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione played. He led her to the center of the rose petal covered dance floor. The ceiling had been enchanted to imitate the nighttime sky. He held her close as the piano man began playing "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. They swayed together quietly as they listened to the man play. In her mind Hermione could hear Celine's lyrics:  
  
You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me, You lifted me up when I couldn't reach, You gave me faith because you believed, I'm everything I am because you loved me.  
  
Suddenly Draco stopped dancing.  
"Draco?"  
"Hermione, you have made me so happy these past few months. You're my best friend, and you love me for me. You trust me, you listen to me, and you take care of me. I made myself a promise that I would always take care of you, and I'm going to follow through on that. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, holding you, and taking care of you." He got down on one knee, and from his pocket he pulled out a little black box. "My mother gave this to me a long time ago and told me to give it to the right girl when I knew it was time." He opened the box and inside was a delicate diamond set in between two smaller stones, all set on a white gold band. "This belonged to my grandmother; it was her engagement ring. Would you do me the honor, Hermione Granger, of wearing this ring and being my wife?"  
Hermione's tears spilled over. "Oh, god Draco yes!" She sniffled. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course I'll marry you!" He smiled and let tears flow from his eyes as he slipped on the ring on her left ring finger. It had fit perfectly. 


	20. Too Much, Too Little

I own nothing! I tried to make this an original plot and failed miserably. Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 20 Too much, Too Little  
  
Hermione sat at breakfast a few days later, pouring over her notes for her Muggle Studies test. Her heart was still light and giddy after Draco proposed to her. She wore her ring with much pride and warmth. She found it as a symbol of serenity, of security, of love. She hadn't told anyone yet about the engagement. She figured it'd be better to keep it quiet. Of course, she would tell Harry and Ron that evening when they were studying for the N.E.W.T.s of her big news.  
Speaking of big news, why hadn't she heard from her parents? She expected to receive their reaction days earlier, but there was still no word from them. Perhaps they were too disappointed to react. Or maybe they hated her for what she had done. A flutter of fear dispersed through her stomach at the thought of being disowned by her own family.  
Shaking the thought out of her head, she went back to her notes. She had a good 30 minutes of studying before taking the 12 parchment essay test. Her stomach rumbled in a sign of hunger, and Hermione picked up a piece of bacon. No one had discovered her pregnancy yet. She wasn't showing very much, but the big bulky robes allowed for her to gain a little bit of weight before anyone ever truly noticed that something was different about her.  
A screeching of owls from overhead announced that the mail had finally arrived. A packet of letters dropped in front of Hermione and she scrambled furiously to see if one was from her parents. Finally, she recognized the all too familiar of her dad's chicken scratch he called handwriting. Hermione ripped open the letter and began to read it.  
  
Hermione-  
Your news was of an utmost shock to your mother and me. At first we did not know how to react to this sudden development in your life. After digesting your announcement, we had a very long conversation about your condition. We love you, but I am sorry to say we are very disappointed to hear that our 17-year-old daughter is now with child. You haven't even finished school! We respect your decision to keep your baby. However, we cannot accept your irresponsible behavior. We will not be financially supportive of you and your baby, nor will we help you out in any way. I feel that this is the best consequence. I understand that this was a very sudden occurrence, but I had fully believed you had a good head on your shoulders and therefore would have used better judgment concerning your personal life. You are still our daughter, and we love you dearly, but you are on your own.  
Sincerely, your father  
  
Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she read and reread the letter. She had expected something of his magnitude, but she had hoped that there would be some aid from her parents, even if was a baby blanket. She suddenly felt very alone, very abandoned. But, reluctantly, she took a piece of parchment from her book bag and responded to her father.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
I understand. I had expected your reply as such. Draco Malfoy proposed to me a few nights ago and we will eventually be married. I am not asking for any financial aid, merely the acknowledgement that you understand my situation and that you will at least pretend to care about the happenings in my life.  
Y Your Loving Daughter Hermione  
  
She rolled up the little parchment and sent the parchment via a school owl. She wiped her eyes with her robe and tried very hard to concentrate on her notes, but her fathers words burned in her like fire. She was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions; anger, sadness, fear, anxiety, and nausea. The latter was more dominance, and Hermione ran out of the Great Room to the nearest girls' lavatory.  
Draco, just entering the Great Room after a meeting with Professor Snape about the upcoming quidditch match with Ravenclaw, noticed as his fiancé ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth and her satchel still sitting at the table. He walked over to where she was sitting and looked around to see what could have made her so upset. He then saw the letter from her father, and instantly his heart broke. Only yesterday had he notified his parents of his engagement and of Hermione's pregnancy. He knew the shit storm that was about to hit and his stomach lurched at the thought of a bigger and redder howler being sent to him.  
He picked up Hermione's belongings and walked in the direction that Hermione had started. On his way out he passed by Ron and Harry, both looking confused at Draco's extra luggage.  
"She ran out of the room. I had only gotten into the Great Room when I saw her run out. I found this." He handed them the letter from her father.  
"That's harsh," Ron muttered ruefully.  
"Poor Hermione," Harry replied. His heart broke for his best friend at the thought of her and Draco, poor and pregnant and alone. "I'm sorry, Mate."  
"I figured something like this would happen. My parents aren't gonna support us if they were fucking paid to by the Dark Lord." Draco's eyes saddened as he took the letter out of Ron's hand and walked out of the room on his way to Hermione.  
"That's gotta be hard on her," Ron stated. "She's pregnant, no money, no parents, she's not even out of Hogwarts yet and already she's in deeper than she can handle. I just wish there was something we could do."  
"Maybe there is," Harry interjected. He grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him away. "Come on!" * * * *  
  
"Hermione, are you in here honey?" Draco poked his head into a girls' bathroom and waited for a reply. His ears were greeted with the sound of a flushing toilet and Hermione walking out the stall, her eyes red and her cheeks very flush. "Oh, Hermione!" He ran over to his bride-to-be and held her closely and she sobbed in his arms.  
"Draco what are we going to do?" Hermione cried.  
He could only hold her. "I don't know, 'Mione," he whispered. Her tears flowed freely and her sobs echoed through out the bathroom.  
"How am I going to plan a wedding, give birth to a baby, find a job, and support our family, all while trying to study for N.E.W.T.s, graduate and look for a place to live? My parents aren't going to help us. No one will. We're all alone!" Hermione wailed. A bell rang about them. "And now I'm late for Muggle Studies!" She grabbed her things from Draco and headed for the door.  
"Hermione don't go-"  
"Just, let me go Draco. I need to clear my mind and take this test and study for N.E.W.T.s and." her voice trailed off as she walked out of the bathroom. He stood there for a moment, very lost in his thoughts.  
  
"What the hell's gonna happen?" He looked at a mirror and saw his reflection. He looked tired. His hair was more unkempt than usual, there were bags under his eyes, and he was hungry. But, he was also late for Divination. He grabbed his bag and stalked off.  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron, very distant and very distracted as she tried to study for N.E.W.T.s. Tonight's subject was History of Magic.  
"Hermione?"  
"Huh? Yea? The answer is 1843," she stammered.  
"How the hell do you do that?" Ron asked. She had gotten the answer right, of course, even when she wasn't paying attention.  
"Um, guys?" she quipped. Harry and Ron looked at her as she found her voice. "Um..yea.hm.. Draco, well, he, yea, he..he.he proposed to me." She held out her shaking left hand that wore the ring.  
"Oh my god.Hermione. Wow, that's so, wow" Ron stammered.  
"Um..congratulations hun!" Harry gave her a weak hug, and she suddenly began to cry again. "Hermione? What's wrong?"  
"I just can't take it anymore! All of this! My parents barely want anything to do with me, my fiancé and I are going to be dirt broke and in about 7 months we're going to have a baby. I don't know if I can even make it to graduation, let alone N.E.W.T.s, which is what we should be studying for but I can't even concentrate because I have to figure out how to get money, where to book a wedding, what to wear, who to invite, how-"  
"Hermione! You're going to make yourself sick worrying." Harry stopped her.  
"She already has," said an entering Draco.  
Hermione sniffed. "Draco, what are you doing in here?"  
"A letter came from your parents. I figured I'd give it to you. They had it specially delivered for you." He walked over to her and handed her the note. With two very shaky hands, she opened the letter, the handwriting she recognized as her mother's.  
  
Our Little Hermione-  
While your father and I are still extremely disappointed in your choice of actions, we are nonetheless relieved to know that Mr. Malfoy is taking responsibility. Your father and I will sit down and discuss this situation again tomorrow, and let you know what we've fully decided. I love you sweetheart, but you've been a great disappointment to us.  
Mom  
  
"Well." Ron asked with awaiting eyes.  
"They're going to disown me. I just know they are. I'm going to be all alone with no food, no shelter." The room suddenly became very blurry and then dark. 


	21. A Glimmer of Hope for Hermione

I own nothing! Don't sue me!  
  
Ch. 21 A Glimmer of Hope For Hermione  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning in the hospital wing. Draco was lying on the bed, his head in her lap, asleep. Ron and Harry were both in separate chairs, sprawled out trying to get comfy, also asleep. A plastic tube with a needle was attached to her arm. She looked around her. Sun was peaking out from the window and Madame Pomfrey could be seen tending to the patient next to Hermione.  
She tried sitting up, but was hit with a wave of nausea. Draco felt her stir and picked his head up from her lap.  
"Honey, are you okay?"  
"Draco, what happened?"  
"You fainted last night in the Gryffindor common room. I carried you up to the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey said you were dehydrated and lacking nutrients. Your blood pressure was sky high and she was afraid you were going to have a stroke. Oh honey, if I had known that proposing to you was going to put this much stress on you, I would have waited until after the baby was born. I-"  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, you're awake! Good. How are you feeling this morning?"  
"Nauseated," Hermione growled.  
"Well, that's to be expected. My dear, you have not been taking very good care of yourself. I understand that these are stressful times for you right now, but you cannot keep punishing your body or your baby. Why, if you keep this up, she's going to-"  
"She?" Draco perked.  
"Well, I'm not so sure that it really is a girl, I was just merely using a pronoun."  
By this time, Ron and Harry were beginning to stir.  
"Well, good morning sleepy heads. I think you both should be very thankful I let you stay in here last night with your friend."  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey," the boys answered groggily in unison.  
"You're welcome. Now, as I was saying. Hermione, you have go to-"  
"Could we find out the sex of the baby right now? She interrupted.  
"Will you let me finish young lady!?"  
"Yes ma'am," Hermione answered sheepishly.  
"Now, for the last time, Ms. Granger, if you do begin taking better care of yourself your going to have a very difficult pregnancy. You could go into labor early, your child may have birth defects, or you could even lose it. Now, I hate to do this, but in order for you to deliver this baby happy and healthy, I'm going to require you come up to see me twice a week to have your blood pressure checked, a vitamin shot and you will receive a calming potion to soothe you into sleep. Until I am satisfied that you can take care of yourself, you will do this until the child is born. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes ma'am." Hermione almost felt relieved. At least she was being cared for. At least her baby would be healthy.  
"Now, did I hear something about wanting to know the sex of the baby?"  
"Can you do that, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked, more awake this time.  
"I most certainly can." She scooted out of the room momentarily.  
"At least you'll be taken care of," Ron quipped. Hermione threw her head back on the pillow, partly relieved, partly exasperated. How was she going to explain her sudden frequent appearances in the hospital wing? Draco picked up her hand and kissed it gently.  
"We'll work everything else, honey, I promise," he whispered.  
Madame Pomfrey returned with a telescope the shape of a computer mouse. She walked over to Hermione.  
"Lift up your shirt a bit, dearie," she requested. After squirting a bit of clear gel onto Hermione's belly, she applied the telescope to her stomach.  
"Ooh, that tickles a bit!" she giggled.  
"That's not hurting her, is it?" Draco asked nervously.  
"No, Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't use it if it did." She smiled at the father-to-be. "A ha!"  
"What?" Draco jumped. He held on to Hermione's hand tightly.  
"Kids, you're going to be having a girl."  
"A girl??" Hermione eyes welled up.  
"Yes ma'am. Would you all like to see?"  
"Hell yea we would!" Ron spoke happily. Madame Pomfrey plugged the telescope into a monitor and immediately a baby appeared on the screen.  
"She's so beautiful," Harry caught himself saying. Hermione's eyes began to well up.  
"Draco, we're going to have a girl."  
"Yea, we are honey." A paternal look swept Draco's face. He looked at the baby, and then Hermione and kissed her forehead.  
"Everything's going to be okay," Hermione whispered.  
"Yea, it is." * * * *  
  
Hermione sat in her room later that evening, catching up on school work. She missed the days classes; Madame Pomfrey explained to her teachers the reason for her absence. A knock on her door interrupted her homework.  
"Come in," she called out. In walked Ron, Harry, Draco, and to her great surprise, Hermione and Ron's mother came in behind.  
"Mom!" She jumped out of bed and ran to her mom. "What are you doing here?"  
"I received a call from Mrs. Weasley this afternoon saying that you were having difficulties and more or less demanded I come and speak with you."  
"How did she know that something was up." She eyed Harry and Ron. "Guys.."  
Harry blurted. "After Draco showed us the letter from your father we went and called Ron's mom to see if she could do anything. And then last night you fainted and we called your mom to tell her what's been happening with you. We told her about the accident, how you've been reacting, all the stress you've been under, and we begged and begged for her to reconsider any decision she made until she came in saw you," she spilled out, very quickly.  
Hermione looked at her mom, and then Mrs. Weasley, tears again welling up in her eyes. Mrs. Granger looked upon her daughter and her heart broke. She was very pale, very tired looking. It was obvious Hermione had been working very hard.  
"Your father and Mr. Weasley are downstairs talking to the headmaster right now. We're going to try and work out something that will make everyone happy."  
Hermione allowed the tears to spill over her eyes and ran to Harry and Ron. "Thank you guys. And thank you Mrs. Weasely." She hugged Ron's mom and then her own. Draco looked on with a sad smile on his face. "Mom, I would like you to meet my fiancé, Draco Malfoy."  
"Mrs. Granger, it is good to finally meet you." He reached out to shake her hand, but instead she gathered Draco in her arms.  
"You're going to be a fine young man for our little Hermione." By this time, she too was in tears as she hugged her soon to be son-in-law.  
In the doorway suddenly appeared Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Granger, and Mr. Weasley.  
"Hermione, my dear," the headmaster began, "suffice to say I am very shocked by this recent news bestowed upon my ears. I truly wish you had come to me much much earlier about your condition and we would have worked something out. I have come to a decision, and you may either accept its terms or deny it. Perhaps it would be best if you took your N.E.W.T.s earlier than the other students here at Hogwarts. You can take them with in the next two weeks, and then you may use the rest of your time to study for your classes only and make other necessary preparations. I surely-"  
"I'll do it!" Hermione jumped. "Oh Professor Dumbledore thank you so much!" Again, Hermione began to cry. Soon, everyone in the room was crying, including Draco.  
"Now Hermione," her father began, "you do understand that you are still financially responsible for your child, and for finding a job, and for-"  
Hermione's mom stepped in. "Oh hush it Granger. We're going to be grandparents. We can help them out a little bit." Her face lit up like a light bulb.  
Hermione jumped up and hugged both her parents. "I love you guys so much. Thank you thank you thank you! I promise you we will pay you back as soon as we can."  
"I know, sweetheart." 


	22. Early NEWTs

I don't own a thing. Please don't sue me!  
  
Ch. 22  
  
Early N.E.W.T.s  
  
Hermione sat nervously at breakfast two weeks later, rushing through all her notes she had ever taken. In a few minutes she would be taking the first of her N.E.W.T.s, and she wanted so very desperately to perform well. Draco sat beside her, occasionally feeding her but mostly quizzing her on the notes she took as well as the review sheets handed out to her by her teachers. Today would be Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and History of Magic. Tomorrow, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration. Normally the tests would be over a course of 6 days, but upon Hermione's request, she would take them over the next two days so not to fall completely behind in her classes.  
After her parents and the Weasleys left, Hermione got straight down to business studying. On Tuesdays and Thursdays after Potions, she would go up to Madame Pomfrey and receive a vitamin shot and her blood pressure measured. Draco would accompany her to hold her hand while the nurse administered the vitamins. She never much liked that part of her day. She and Draco began discussing baby names, and Hermione even went into Hogsmeade to purchase a wedding plans guide. She felt herself relaxing more and more as the days went on.  
Unfortunately for that morning, Hermione's stomach was doing roll overs as she hurriedly studied the last of her information with Draco and could barely eat.  
"You're going to do just fine Hermione," Draco said in his attempts to comfort her.  
"I have to make an Outstanding on all my tests if the Headmaster is even going to consider letting me work here as a teacher."  
The news surprised Draco a bit. "You're thinking of becoming a teacher here?"  
"I think so. I don't know what else I would want to do that would allow me to take care of our baby and earn money."  
"What about the Ministry of Magic? Were you thinking of maybe working there?"  
"The thought had crossed my mind. But what would I do? There are so many departments."  
"Well, there's the-"  
"Ms. Granger, Professor Snape and I are to accompany you to the testing center today," interrupted Professor McGonagall. They were to take her down the Department of Testing in Hogsmeade, where Professor Dumbledore had made special arrangements for her to take the tests.  
Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss goodbye and followed the professors out of the room. They led her to the front of the castle where Hagrid had a carriage waiting for her. She silently climbed in and sat between the two professors as they silently rode into town. The trip only took about 20 minutes, and Hermione was met at the front gates by a man and a woman.  
"Hello Ms. Granger. My name is Mrs. Fabian and this is Mr. Gellar. We will be proctoring your tests for the next two days. I assume you have the contract we have sent you?"  
In order for Hermione to be allowed to take the N.E.W.T.s early, she had to sign a written agreement stating that she would not reveal information about the test or risk having her test scores destroyed and declared null and void. She handed over the piece of paper.  
"Follow us then." Mrs. Fabian turned to the professors. "I assume some one will be here for her when she returns from testing?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Fabian," Professor McGonagall stated.  
"Very well then. Ms. Granger?" Hermione looked behind her quickly as she was led down musty smelling hallways until she was set in a small classroom. "Ms. Granger, you will first be administered the History of Magic examination. Are you ready?  
  
"Yes ma'am," Hermione replied almost bravely. "Here is your quill. An anti- cheating charm has been placed upon it. If the quill suspects of any kind of unacceptable behavior or short cuts, it will disintegrate and your test paper will be taken up." She handed Hermione the quill and the written examination of the test. Hermione took a deep breath in and read the first question with a smile on her face. * * * *  
  
Draco nervously paced his common room as he waited for Hermione to return. She had been gone for 6 hours and she was due back at any moment.  
"Stop moving man, you're making me nervous!" Harry complained. He, along with Ron and Neville, sat with Draco, all with flowers and balloons in their hands (and a plateful of brownies) to congratulate her for completing the first day of exams.  
"I can't help it, Potter!" Draco snapped. "Sorry, mate, I'm just a bit on edge."  
"I don't blame you. Have you picked out a baby name yet?"  
"Well, we were thinking of-"  
At that moment Hermione popped her head in the doorway, looking accomplished but nonetheless tired.  
"I'm back!" She saw all the wonderful gifts that the boys had brought up. "Oh! Are these for me?"  
"A congratulations for finishing your exams today," Ron chipped. "You deserve them after all you've gone through." Hermione had walked over to the plate of brownies and began indulging in their rich fudge.  
With her mouth full, she barely muttered out. "Thank you all so much! This means so much to me." For a second, no one spoke, before Neville burst out laughing, followed by everyone else. The sight of Hermione stuffing her face and trying to talk was almost too much for them to bear.  
With her stomach full and her spirits lighter after a pleasant late afternoon of laughing and talking, Hermione sat at her desk reviewing her Potions notes. Her eyes suddenly went dark as the scent of a familiar young man came up behind her.  
"Take a break honey. You need it." She jumped as Draco closed her notebook.  
"What did you have in mind, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"A swim perhaps? Something to relax your muscles."  
"I'm game, just let me put on my suit." Hermione bustled over to her drawers and looked for a suit that would still fit her. She still wasn't very large, but her tummy was beginning to protrude slightly. She opted for a two piece apron set that she had ordered from Veronica's Secret.  
When Hermione entered the bathroom, the atmosphere was almost perfect. Soft, low music played in the background, the tub was steaming and bubbles were floating. A slight hint of vanilla wafted through the air as Draco came up from behind her and scooped her into his arms.  
"Oh Draco you goon!"  
"You don't like it?" He played, giving her a sad face.  
"It's perfect. Thank you so much for being so supportive these past couple of weeks."  
"Anything for you, my love." He walked into the tub with Hermione still in his arms. The warm bath water was intoxicating, and she reached over and kissed her fiancé on his lips. The warm tender kiss soon turned into something more passionate. Draco could feel the inner stirrings of his erection growing already.  
Hermione broke their kiss and began to nibble on his ear. The simple act was enough to make Draco lose it right then and there. He reached behind her back and slowly began to untie the apron strings that held the bathing suit top together. Hermione went back to Draco's lips as he let the top fall off of her. She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted her onto his waist as he took one of her swelling breasts into his hand and began to play with her nipples.  
"Hmmmmmm," Hermione moaned in pleasure. She ran her hands through Draco's hair as she let him suck and tease on her. She tilted his chin and kissed him deeply, passionately. She unwrapped her legs from Draco as he slipped his fingers down her waist to the edge of her bathing suit bottoms. She enjoyed the anticipation and moaned again.  
Draco lifted Hermione onto the tile floor and finished taking off her suit. She was sitting naked before him, and he thought she was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. Instead of allowing his tongue to play with the inner most parts of her, he hopped out of the water and scooped her up into his arms.  
"Draco?"  
He stopped her by kissing her, and he carried them into his room. His bed was unkempt as he lied her down onto the soft jersey sheets that cover his sleeping area. He saved Hermione the trouble and slipped his bathing suit off, until they were both naked. He kissed Hermione continually as his hands explored her body, teasing her nipples and occasionally brushing up against the juncture of her thighs. He rolled on top of her and carefully penetrated her vagina, where they soon began to develop a steady rhythm. Draco was very careful not to put his full weight on top of Hermione's belly as they rode each other. Neither one of them said anything, but yet rather enjoyed the moment of being one. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as they both felt the beginnings of their orgasms growing with in. Draco continued his pace, steady and strong, and soon they were both enveloped in wave after wave of pleasure.  
Hermione lied in Draco's arms later that evening. After their quick but pleasurable tryst, Hermione hit the books yet again for another few hours of studying. She was beat, and needed to sleep. Tomorrow was the last day of testing. And she was going to kick ass. 


	23. The Truth is Out There

I own nothing! Please don't sue me!  
  
Ch. 23 The Truth is Out There  
  
As Hermione discreetly thumbed through a bridal magazine in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron played a game of Wizard's Chess. The weather was warmer now, and the first day of spring was only a few days away. Hermione finished her N.E.W.T.s and felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was now nearly three months pregnant. Her morning sickness had subsided, and she was beginning to have the weird food cravings notorious in most women's pregnancies.  
Draco had still not heard from either his mother or father in the month or so that they had written them. Assuming he was disowned, Draco washed his hands of his situation with his parents and started off as a life of devoted father, dedicated husband, and set out to look for a job. He knew it would be a difficult search; he had not taken his N.E.W.T.s and his father had much influence (much to his disgust) through out the wizarding world.  
The news of Draco and Hermione's engagement was still kept to a few select people, and Hermione did a very good job of hiding her ever so slightly growing tummy. Hermione would discover the results of her N.E.W.T.s in the next few days. As for now, she and Draco concentrated on finding ways to earn money, looking for jobs and finding a decent flat to move into after graduation. Hermione's parents agreed to supply them with a few of her old baby things; the crib (although it would need to be repainted), her clothes and an old changing table they found at a muggle garage sale. The Weasleys gave the couple 50 galleons, not much but enough to lift their spirits. Hermione went into Hogsmeade and immediately opened a savings deposit.  
As for now, she was enjoying the silence and solitude of the warm and cozy Gryffindor room. Draco was out and about looking for a job, and Hermione took the day to be with her friends and make some wedding preparations. She wanted a small outdoor wedding, inviting only a few people, her parents, the Weasleys, Harry, Lavender and Parvati. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore could officiate the ceremony.  
"Hermione, what ARE you reading?" Ron interrupted her thoughts. She merely held up the magazine and immediately he understood.  
"What have you decided?" Harry asked quietly.  
"Something small and simple. I want it to take place outdoors. I haven't decided on what kind of dress I want."  
"Have you two decided on a date?"  
"I was thinking before graduation, really."  
"What???" Ron and Harry jumped.  
"Well EXCUSE me, but I certainly do not want this child born out of wedlock. It'll be a small ceremony anyways."  
"What's wedlock?" Ron asked, not familiar with the muggle term.  
"A baby that is born to parents who aren't married," Harry answered. Growing up in a muggle environment, he had picked up on phrases and such and was used to muggle customs.  
"Is that bad?" Ron still confused.  
"It's certainly frowned upon, and I knew all my life I wanted to be a wife before a mother. It's just going to happen a little sooner than I expected." She felt her stomach rumble. "Are you guys hungry? I have a craving for baked potato covered in ketchup and chocolate sauce."  
"Ew! Hermione that is absolutely disgusting." Harry held his nose up in distaste.  
"Don't blame me!" She smiled and giggled as they made their way to the Great Hall. The room was relatively full; it was after all dinner time. The trio walked to their table and sat down. Hermione picked up another magazine, "What's Expected in Expecting", but she had bewitched the title so that others would see it as "Metropolitan". She reached over to pick up a piece of steak when there was a sudden chill in the air, followed by the bursting of the Great Hall doors. Harry and Ron jumped up and protectively covered Hermione as none other than Lucius Malfoy walked into the room.  
"WITH CHILD? AND ENGAGED? WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS MY POOR EXCUSE FOR LIVING AND BREATHING MATTER, MALFOY? OR BETTER YET, WHERE IS THE DISGUSTING LITTLE MUDBLOOD HE SEEMS TO BE SO INVOLVED WITH." Lucius eyes darted across the room until they met with a paling Hermione, who tried to cover her face as best she could. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HIDE FROM ME!" He stalked over to where Hermione, Ron and Harry were and pushed the two out of the way until he was face to face with his son's pregnant girlfriend.  
"YOU FILTHY LOWLIFE! HOW DARE YOU GO ABOUT AND SEDUCE MY SON! NOW LOOK AT YOU. IMPREGNATED OF ALL THINGS! AND IF I READ MY SONS LETTER CORRECTLY, YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED!" Lucius caught glimpse of the ring settled on Hermione's left hand. He quieted his voice to a low rumble. "So, you think you can waltz into my family and pretend like nothing's going to happen? What did you expect that Narcissa and I would be just absolutely delighted to be the grandparents of a half breed? You nauseate me. I will not allow this union to go through! Give me the ring!" Lucius grabbed Hermione's arm. Through her tears and anger she fought off his grasp as best he could. Ron and Harry were trying to pull his arm out of hers and Professor Dumbledore was walking up the isle to try and deflect Lucius.  
"ENOUGH FATHER!" a voice from the other side of the room cried out. Draco stood there, anger burning in his eyes and his wand out at the ready. "YOU LEAVE MY FIANCE ALONE! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, YOU COME AND DEAL WITH IT WITH ME!" Lucius turned and stared at his son. The room was totally silent and all heads were turned to either Lucius and Hermione or Draco. Professor Dumbledore tried to step in.  
"Lucius! I command you to stop."  
"Get out of the way old man! Petrificus Totales! Immediately Professor Dumbledore was stunned to the ground, not quick enough to pull out his wand and block the charm. Teachers gasped as nearby students attempted to gather the Headmaster and move him. "Now, Draco, you wouldn't use your wand against your dear old dad, now would you?"  
Draco gave him a look of death. "If you ever touch Hermione that way again, I will kill you." His voice growled and echoed through out the hall.  
Lucius fell into a fit of laughter. "Come now boy, let us go meet with your mother and discuss this like real gentleman. You don't need Ms. Granger; she is simply an obstacle in your life. She'll hold you back from becoming the world's greatest sorcerer. How do you know that this child is even yours? How do you know she's just not desperate to lose you? You are a strapping young man; you could have any woman you ever wanted."  
Hermione's eyes burned as the words pierced through her heart. Ron and Harry held her up protectively in case Lucius tried anything again.  
"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU FATHER! I REFUSE TO BE ANYTHING CLOSE TO YOUR DISPICABLE PERSONALITY. YOU ONLY WANT TO CAUSE HARM IN THIS WORLD. IF ANYTHING, HERMIONE HAS TAUGHT ME HOW TO LIVE, HOW TO LOVE. I DON'T WANT YOU AS A FATHER IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE OUR LIVES A LIVING HELL. I DON'T-"  
"SILENCE! I WILL HEAR NO MORE OF THIS." Lucius raised is wand. He began to mouth the words of the death curse when he stopped. His eyes turned bright and his skin grew very pale. The words of the Imperious Curse echoed in the room as three wands pointed towards Lucius' back.  
Draco looked and saw that Harry, Hermione and Ron lowered their wands. Lucius fell to the floor and crumbled into dust. He was dead. Hermione felt her knees weaken as she realized what she had just done. Draco looked at her in shock. Harry and Ron stared at the remains of Lucius Malfoy. All eyes were at Hermione. Everyone in that room had just discovered that Hermione was both pregnant and engaged to Draco Malfoy.  
Teachers frantically began to scramble to Professor Dumbledore and Lucius. Amidst the crowed Draco lost sight of Hermione. Her heart ripped in half as she bolted from Harry and Ron's grip and ran out of the room. She had just killed her fiancé's father. She felt her feet carry her away from the castle grounds as she ran towards Hogsmeade. She had to leave. Draco would break up with her and she would be all alone with a baby. Who would want her?  
Draco's eyes frantically searched through the chaos in search of his Hermione. She had probably done the best thing that could have ever happened to him. His father was no longer a threat to him, and he and Hermione could live happily ever after. He jumped up and saw Ron and Harry.  
"Where did she go?" he yelled.  
"She ran off! She left through the doors and just disappeared!" Harry yelled back. Draco cursed to himself as he turned through the hall doors and ran out to search for Hermione.  
"Hermione! Where are you?" He cried almost worthlessly. * * * *  
  
Hermione walked around in an unknown town. She missed the train back to her parents, and not wanting to stay around, she began walking up the mountains. It was quite beautiful- the sun was out and shining brightly, the air was crisp and clean, but her heart was black and tainted. She walked into a little clearing and sat down, sobbing. Now she really was alone. Draco was never going to forgive her for killing his own flesh and blood. She would surely be thrown away and the key would be locked up.  
She laid her head in her hands and sighed. Her tears streamed down her cheeks as the winds grew cold. She looked up in the distance and she could see dark clouds starting to build. She knew she would be in trouble soon if she didn't find shelter. Reluctantly Hermione picked herself up and began walking. The winds grew colder and colder and the skies quickly turned grey. Weather on the mountains was indeed very unpredictable because of their higher elevations, and now she was up shit's creek with out a paddle.  
Eventually Hermione found a little cabin that did not seem to be inhabited and let herself in just in time. Suddenly a loud crack of thunder boomed through the skies and lightening leaped from cloud to cloud and rain droplets the size of quarters fell. She walked over to the couch and lied down. It was musty, but comfortable. She was very hungry, very cold and very alone. She wished she hadn't run away; she wished she hadn't killed Draco's father or she wouldn't be up there.  
Draco searched far and wide on the castle grounds. The skies were continually growing darker, and his frustration grew as there was no sign of Hermione.  
"Anything?" he asked Harry who just flew in from his broom.  
"She's nowhere to be found on the castle. Ron can't find her anywhere. He said he was going to check Hogsmeade to see if anyone had seen her."  
"How long ago was that?"  
"About 30 minutes ago. I told him to meet me back here any moment."  
"Malfoy! Harry! Some one saw her!" cried a voice from the distant. The undeniable red hair of Ron Weasley could be easily spotted from miles away as he pulled up on his broom.  
"She went to Hogsmeade to try and buy a train ticket but they didn't have what she want. Some one else said they saw her going up the mountain." In the distance a low rumble of thunder echoed through the horizon.  
"Oh god, she's up there with the storm coming?" Draco's stomach lurched as he jumped on his broomstick instinctively and flew away from Harry and Ron.  
"Where are you going?" shouted Harry.  
"To find Hermione! She's up there on that mountain somewhere and I'm going to get her and bring her home."  
"Malfoy it's too dangerous. The weather is worse up on the mountains than it is down here. You'll get yourself killed."  
"Hermione could die, and so could our baby if she really is up there wandering around in the middle of nowhere. You can stay if you want, but I'm going to get her." With out waiting for their answer he flew up as fast as he could, braving the rain and the lightening. He had played in worse conditions than this thanks to quidditch, but catching a golden snitch was the last thing from his mind.  
The rain pitter pattered on the windows as Hermione walked around the little room, protectively holding her belly. The thunder was crashing loudly above. She was tired, but mostly hungry. Madame Pomfrey was going to have her hide for this. She wished she could see Draco, have him hold her, but she knew it would never be possible, never again. He probably hates her more than anything. A crack from overhead interrupted her thoughts, but it wasn't thunder. A support beam from over head was beginning to crack and shatter and Hermione's heart went through her stomach. The storm was only intensifying, and she thought about running out into the storm and finding shelter, or heading back to Hogwarts. Yes, that's what she would do. Go back to Hogwarts.  
She turned and was opening the door when the support beam gave way and knocked Hermione square on her head, knocking her to the floor. She was able to catch herself before completely falling down, but like dominos, the rest of the cabin came down on top of her.  
Draco, only a few miles from the cabin, saw it go down. Instinct told him to keep looking around the mountain, but he had a feeling that he should check out cabin. He flew a little faster and in five minutes he was at what used to be the front door.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" he yelled as he began to sift through the debris. He heard a low moan from a corner of the rubble and he went towards the sound. He lifted away the wood pieces and right away he saw Hermione. Blood was trickling down her head and she was out cold.  
"Oh my god, Hermione! Wake up sweetheart wake up!" he cried as Draco pulled away the rest of the wood. Hermione's arm was still over her stomach, but she was cold.  
"Draco, is that her?" Harry cried as he came closer to where he was.  
"Yea, help me bring her back to the castle!"  
"Oh my god, Hermione was under there?" yelled Ron, coming up shortly after Harry.  
Tears were beginning to well up in Draco's eyes as he pulled Hermione up and held her closely. She was heavy with her dead weight up against him, but with the help of Ron and Harry, they were able to bring Hermione back to Hogwarts just as the storm was subsiding. 


	24. A Joyful Reunion

I don't own a thing! Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 24 A Joyful Reunion  
  
Hermione sat in her bed in the hospital wing three weeks later. The first week of April was Easter holidays and most people had gone home. She half expected Draco to leave. She had only woken up yesterday with a terrible head ache and no recollection of the weeks previous events. The first thing she thought was how much school she had missed. Harry and Ron were no where to be seen, (no doubt to go back to the Burrow) and Draco probably hated her. She took a deep sigh and tried to go back to sleep.  
"Ms. Granger how are you feeling today?" chirped Madame Pomfrey. "I must say, you've been in here so much I feel like I should give you a prize." Hermione tried to smile at the nurse's small attempt at dry humor, but she didn't feel much like moving.  
"Lousy. Can I go back to sleep?"  
"Perhaps it would be best if you stayed awake for a bit. It'll be easier for me to check up on you."  
"Fine." Hermione had no intention of staying awake. When Madame Pomfrey left the room, Hermione lowered her bed until she was lying down again. She fluffed up her pillow and curled into a fetal position, and closed her eyes.  
A few moments later Draco walked in, looking very tired and very sad. He was unaware that Hermione had awoken, but he stayed by her bedside every moment he could.  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, welcome. You'll be happy to know that Ms. Granger woke up yesterday."  
"She did?" His heart skipped a beat.  
"Yes, and she WAS awake just a few moments ago, but she seems to have slipped off again despite my request. Stubborn girl really."  
"How's the baby?"  
"You're little girl is doing fine. But Hermione really does need to get up soon and start eating again. There are only so many vitamin shots I can give her before the baby starts to suffer."  
"Can I go see her?"  
"You certainly can. Maybe you can convince her to wake up too." Madame Pomfrey muttered something else under her breath, but Draco couldn't catch it. Quietly he walked over to Hermione's bed and sat down. He reached for her tiny hand and held it, noticing the engagement ring and the needle under her skin.  
"Hi Hermione, it's Draco. Madame Pomfrey told me you woke up the yesterday. Can you open your eyes for me? She said you need to start getting up soon, because the baby needs you to live. I need you to live." He whispered.  
Hermione, faking her sleep, listening as Draco quietly talked to her. She wanted to throw her arms around him.  
"My mom's doing okay. We don't have to worry about my dad anymore. Professor Dumbledore says that you did it out of self defense. I'm not angry at you honey."  
She wanted so desperately to believe that.  
"You know I love you more than anything in this world. I don't hate you, if anything, I thought what you did was extremely brave and selfless. Everyone's been asking about you. I have to admit, I think they are still a little shocked to find out what's going on. But at least there's no pressure to hide anymore, right?" He gave a half hearted laugh. He began to play with her hair and stroked her cheek.  
"I guess I'm going to go now, if you're not going to wake up. I'll come by later on this evening and check up on you." He got up and prepared to leave. He turned around.  
"You know, we still need to think of baby names." She didn't respond, but she felt the tears welling up behind her closed eyelids. So he wasn't angry at her. She'd be awake for him later. She listened as he walked away before opening her eyes and wiping away the tears.  
"He really does love you, Ms. Granger," popped in the nurse.  
"I know."  
"Do you want me to go get him?"  
"No, let him come back. I'll be awake for him then. I'm hungry though."  
"I bet you are."  
"Could I leave and go get food?"  
"Is that just an excuse so that you can go see Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Yes." Hermione replied simply.  
"I supposed it wouldn't do you much harm to go walk around for a bit. Just don't push yourself. You suffered quite a concussion and you don't need to be going off running about the castle grounds getting hurt. You've been in here enough as it is."  
"Thank you Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione jumped up.  
"Now wait just a minute, young ma'am!" She walked over to Hermione and held her hand. "Do you really want to walk around with this thing? You have to promise me you'll eat as soon as you find Mr. Malfoy."  
"I promise!"  
"Alright then, don't look." And with a quick motion the needle was gone from Hermione's hand. She walked over to her drawer and found a pair of fleece pants and a long sleeved shirt. She slipped on a pair of fuzzy slippers and walked out of the hospital wing, unsteady at first, but regaining strength with each step she took. She made her way down the hall when she caught glimpse of fiery red hair and chocolate brown.  
"Harry? Ron?" Hermione cried out. The boys turned their heads and immediately recognized her voice. There was their Hermione, unfortunately a big skinnier, but nonetheless just as beautiful.  
"Hermione!" They both cried. They ran to her, but Harry got to her first. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as Ron came up from behind Harry. It was a long, bitter sweet hug and the three of them enjoyed the moment of being together again.  
"Does Draco know you're awake?" Harry asked as they pulled apart. He wiped a small tear from his eye from happiness.  
"He knew I woke up, he doesn't know I'm walking around. Do you know where he is?"  
"I saw him walking towards the Great Hall," Ron put in.  
"Good. I'm hungry anyways." And with that, the trio walked together towards the Great Hall.  
Draco sat down at the Gryffindor table in silence as he picked at his mashed potatoes. Madame Pomfrey had told him she was awake, but she didn't rouse from her slumber for him. His heart sank ruefully as he went back to creating a volcano with his food.  
Ron and Harry opened the doors for a weak Hermione, and she immediately spotted Draco. His head didn't turn up right away, but the noise of the doors shutting caught his attention. And there was the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy, standing in the front of the Great Hall. Tears formed in his eyes and he thought he was just dreaming. He shook his head a bit to clear it, but Hermione still stood there, smiling at him.  
Words didn't need to be spoken. Harry and Ron stood, smiling, as Draco ran to Hermione. He picked her up and flung her around gently as he held her tightly. Tears began to fall from his eyes as Draco realized that Hermione had come back to him. Professor Dumbledore stood up and began clapping, and soon, the teachers and the students joined him. Draco put Hermione down and kissed her softly but deeply. He didn't want to let her go.  
"Hermione, you came back," he whispered.  
"I never left sweetheart," she replied quietly, "I never left." 


	25. I Take Thee

I own nothing! Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 25 I Take Thee  
  
Hermione, although forced to stay in the hospital wing for one more night, had felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her. Draco still loved her, he didn't hold his father's death against her, no tests were to be taken, and life was sweet and simple.  
The day after Hermione was released from the hospital wing, she sat in her bedroom, bridal magazines sprawled out on the bedroom floor. While she enjoyed looking through them, she still had no idea what she wanted. A rap at her door distracted her.  
"Come in," she beckoned, not picking her head up from the ground.  
"Hermione?" Harry poked his head through.  
"Oh! Harry, hi, what's up?" Hermione put away her bridal magazine, and stood up from the ground. She was wearing a pair of Draco's sweatpants an old soccer jersey she wore from her muggle years.  
"How are the wedding preparations coming?" he asked sheepishly.  
"Eh, they're okay. Why?"  
"Because my mom sent you a gift," Ron entered. In his arm he carried a black bag.  
"What is it?"  
"Well, open it up and see!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione gingerly took the zipper and split it down the middle. Inside were a white dress and jacket, and a note from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Hermione-  
This is a gift from Arthur and I. It was mine when we were married, but we had it tailored to fit you. I'm sorry to hear of your accident. We'll see you tomorrow sweetie.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Hermione asked in shock.  
"You and I are going to be married tomorrow," Draco said, entering in the room. "While you were in the hospital I arranged the wedding, with some help from your mom and mine."  
"Are you serious?" Hermione's jaw dropped.  
"You are going to meet Harry downstairs at 6:30 tomorrow evening, and he will take you where you need to go."  
"Draco I love you!" Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around her fiancé. She was getting married tomorrow, and the plans had already been made. She couldn't have been happier. * * * * * *  
  
Hermione put the final curl in place, and studied her hair in the mirror. She had pulled it back into a pony tail and taken 2 inch sections and curled them in, attaching each ringlet to her head with a small bobby pin. Tendrils of hair were curled around her face and around her scalp.  
She walked into her bedroom and put on her tailored wedding dress. It was a spaghetti strap Vera Chang dress, a very popular brand in the wizarding world. A line of pearls lined the top of the dress right under her bust line, and the empire skirt flowed out to hide Hermione's pregnant body. There were few embellishments on the gown, perfect for Hermione. The jacket that came with the dress was hemmed with rhinestones and fit to cover only the upper part of her back. The front flaps hung delicately against her skin as she put the finishing touches of her make up on. Hermione's make up was very natural looking, and she glowed. She slipped on a 3 stone diamond necklace her mom had given her as a wedding gift and put on the strappy sandals that came with the dress.  
At 6:30, Hermione walked down the stairs from her fourth floor dormitory and met Harry at the bottom of the staircase. He was dressed in a simply black tuxedo with a red rose boutonniere.  
"You look beautiful," Harry gasped.  
"Thank you," Hermione blushed.  
"Ready?" Hermione nodded and took Harry's arm as he led her to a carriage outside where Hagrid held the horses. Harry carried the back of Hermione's dress into the carriage and followed her inside.  
"So where are we going?" she asked.  
"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see." The carriage traveled another 20 minutes before stopping at a small church. The doors opened with ease and Hermione stepped out. The building was old; the stones were a dark gray and a small cross hung from a top the roof.  
"This is where I leave you, Ms. Granger."  
"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione panicked a little bit.  
"I will see you in a few minutes." He kissed her forehead and went into a side door. Hermione walked through the front door and was met by her mother and father. Her mother held up a bouquet of deep red and purple roses.  
"Are you ready sweetheart?" asked her mother.  
"I can't believe you guys are here."  
"Of course we are why wouldn't we?" A tear slipped down her cheek. "Oh honey please don't cry. It'll ruin your make up." She gave her daughter a loving kiss on her cheek.  
An usher came in from the door. "We're ready for you when you are."  
Hermione's parents took each one of her arms, and waited behind the chapel doors to be opened. There was a turn of the door handle and immediately Hermione's heart began to melt. Instead of the traditional wedding march, Ron was on acoustic guitar playing "I Couldn't Ask For More". The room was dim, but hundreds of candles floated in the air, giving the atmosphere perfect ambiance. The aisle was covered in red and purple rose petals, scattered with a few white ones here and there. Hermione's parents led her down the isle to an awaiting Draco, who was standing at the front of the alter. Harry stood behind Draco, and Ron sat behind Harry playing the song. Professor Dumbledore held commanding presence in the room as he held the front of the room. Ginny Weasley, who decided to be home schooled this year by a private tutor, was on the left side of Professor Dumbledore. She wore a crimson velour strapless gown that fell straight down to the floor. The rest of the Weasley family sat in the pew. And next to Mr. Weasley was Narcissa Malfoy, with a handkerchief in her hand wiping away the tears from her eyes.  
As Hermione and her parents made their way down the isle, Draco's knees began to go weak. He was wearing a simple black tux like Harry and Ron. Professor Dumbledore smiled and a twinkle gleamed from his eye.  
Hermione reached Draco, and took his awaiting hand. She gave Ginny her bouquet and kissed both per parents. They stood in front of Professor Dumbledore, who began to ceremony.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the Church of Merlin to join Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone in this church who believes that these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold their peace."  
Draco winked at Hermione, and after a moment of silence, the headmaster continued.  
"Very well then. The rings please?"  
Ginny came up and gave Hermione a brushed platinum 8 mm ring, studded with 5 diamond chips in the circumference. Hermione's ring was a high polish platinum 4 mm band with diamonds set in the band, which Harry gave to Draco. A gift from Narcissa.  
"Draco, place the ring on Hermione's finger and repeated after me. I, Draco Malfoy"  
"I, Draco Malfoy"  
"Do solemnly swear to take thee Hermione Granger."  
"Do solemnly swear to take thee Hermione Granger." Draco whispered.  
"As my lawfully wedded wife for all the days of my life."  
"As my lawfully wedded wife for all the days of my life." Draco smiled as a tear slipped down his cheek.  
"Let it be that this ring symbolize a token of my appreciation for your love and faith in me."  
"Let it be that this ring symbolize a token of my appreciation for your love and faith in me." He slipped the ring around Hermione's ring finger.  
"Now, Hermione, place the ring on Draco's finger and repeat after me. I, Hermione Granger."  
"I, Hermione Granger."  
"Do solemnly swear to take thee Draco Malfoy as my lawfully wedded husband for all the days of my life."  
Hermione put the ring on Draco's hand. "Do solemnly swear to take thee Draco Malfoy as my lawfully wedded husband for all the days of my life."  
Professor Dumbledore smiled and continued and turned to Draco. "Draco, do you promise to love and honor Hermione, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in all the good days and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." A smile swept across his face.  
"Hermione, do you promise to love and honor Draco, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in all the good days and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"Let it be known, that by the power vested in me, I declare you husband and wife. Draco, you may kiss your bride."  
Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione, his lips gently brushing up against her soft mouth before pulling her into a deep, tender kiss, their first as husband and wife."  
"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" Professor Dumbledore announced. 


	26. A Glorious Honeymoon

Ch. 26 A Glorious Honeymoon  
  
Draco lay in a hammock outside the honeymooners' small but cozy bungalow that they rented for a few days. After the wedding, Hermione and he hopped on his broomstick and flew away to Morocco for a few days of rest and relaxation before N.E.W.T.s, graduation, finding a job, finding a home, and, more importantly, before the baby comes.  
They found the little hut right along the beach, where the crystal clear waters stretched out for miles and the warm sun brightened up all of the tropical flowers. It was a 3 roomer; the bedroom (small but spacious), the bathroom (total luxury) and a kitchen. Each night Draco would cook Hermione a fabulous meal, consisting off an array of spices and colors, textures, and nutritional. In the mornings, they were greeted by the song of the native birds and sun pouring in from the window. A glow had returned to Hermione's cheeks that had been absent for a very long time and no longer were her shoulders weighed down by her problems.  
The afternoons had been spent lounging on the white sand beaches and playing in the calm waters. They enjoyed getting tanned and walking around little villages looking at the architecture and seeing the sights and sounds. Each evening after they finished their meal, they would go out onto the hammock and watch as the sun dropped behind the ocean's line and waited for the stars to come out in their millions before returning inside and making love to one another. And afterwards, they would talk and laugh until falling asleep in each other's arms.  
Draco swayed back and forth in the warm tropical air as Hermione came in from the kitchen with smoothies for her and him. She was wearing a turquoise sarong and her hair was lazily pulled up into a clip. The sound of her flip flops alerted him that she was behind him.  
"Hello there, Mrs. Malfoy," he smiled and kissed her.  
"Afternoon, Mr. Granger," she teased. "Here, I made this for you. It's my first time trying to make smoothies. How do you like it?"  
"What's in it?" He asked cautiously.  
"Papaya, strawberries, mangos, and oranges. Give it a sip."  
"Well, here's to our health!" Drank took a gulp of Hermione's smoothie and immediately spit it out.  
"What?!" Hermione gasped with a horror stricken face.  
"Too sweet. Much much MUCH too sweet."  
"I suppose 43 packages of sugar is a bit much. Here, wanna try mine? It's only got 2 packages of sugar."  
"It's okay, you have your smoothie. I'll take your word for it." He put down the glass and pulled her onto the hammock with him.  
"Oh honey I don't wanna go back," Hermione whined. "Can't we just stay here for the rest of our lives and raise the kids here?"  
Draco laughed. "Boy that'd be nice. I wish we could, but running away from reality won't do us any good." He kissed her forehead and she sighed.  
"I know, but it sure does sound like a good idea." Draco laughed and they swung back and forth quietly on the hammock.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Draco, Draco, wake up!" Hermione jumped.  
"Huh..? What is it Hermione?" Draco questioned groggily.  
"It's so beautiful out! Let's go find some waterfalls!!"  
"You are waking me up early to go find waterfalls?" He opened his eyes and surely enough, Hermione was standing in front of him wearing a tank top, cargo shorts, hiking boots and a bottle of water.  
"Yes, now let's go!" She threw Draco a pair of clothes. "I'll be outside waiting."  
Draco moaned as he reluctantly got out of his nice warm bed and put on his clothes. He grabbed a swig of orange juice and put on his shoes before going outside.  
"Okay, I know exactly where I'm going. The waterfalls aren't that big and you can swim in the lagoons. There are supposed to be all of these wonderful tropical flowers, birds, an assortment of animals."  
"Animals?"  
"Oh, nothing big. Squirrels, stuff of that nature.  
"Okay, so how far is it?"  
"It's about six miles from here." She said simply.  
"Six miles!?"  
"It's good for the baby. Now come on! There's a trail that will lead us straight to the waterfalls."  
Draco moaned as he slipped on his hiking boots and took Hermione's awaiting hand.  
"Don't worry babe, the trail is easy. It's mostly flat, plus we can take pictures with us in front of all the pretty scenery." Hermione bubbled on excitedly and started spewing off the knowledge she knew about the native animals and flowers.  
Every now and again, they would stop to take pictures in front of a pretty flower or some lovely landscaping. Hermione couldn't stop laughing the entire way.  
"Draco!"  
"What?!" Draco said panickly.  
"The baby! She just kicked!" Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and placed it on her nearly 4 month grown belly and put it where she felt the baby kick. A sudden jump in Hermione's stomach took Draco by shock.  
"Did you feel it?" She asked excitedly.  
"Oh my god!" He was awestruck. His baby was alive and kicking.  
"I love you Hermione," he purred as he kissed her lightly.  
"I love you too." They shared a tender kiss before Hermione's excitement kicked in and she grabbed his hand. "How about them waterfalls?" she asked adorably.  
For the remainder of their trek, they talked of baby names, living arrangements, Hogwarts, the flowers, anything and everything. Even though the hike was long, it was easy and the time passed quickly with the two honeymooners' continuous chatter.  
"Draco, look!" His eyes searched the horizon until he found a lone waterfall, maybe about 25 feet high, not very strong, but none the less, very beautiful. Surrounding the waterfall grew hibiscuses, lilies, and other such tropical flowers. The greenery was lush and the colors varied. The water dropped down into a little lagoon that would have come up to either one of their waists. The area was completely soundless except for the rustle of the water.  
Hermione began to take off her shirt to reveal a simple purple off the shoulder one piece bathing suit. She looked at her husband. "You gonna join me?"  
"I didn't think to bring a bathing suit." he stammered embarrassedly.  
  
"And that's stopped you before?" She gave Draco a seductive look and walked down the rocks to the lagoon. "Oh, Draco! It's really warm. Come on in!"  
"I don't have a suit!" Draco laughed.  
"So? We're all alone! We can cast an invisibility charm if it's going to bother you that much."  
"Alright, alright," he gave in. He slipped off his shirt, revealing a nicely tanned 6 pack and sculpted arms. He unzipped his cargo shorts and stood only in his boxers. Draco walked down the water and put in a foot. "You're right, it IS warm." He wiggled his way into the water and slipped off his boxers.  
"Follow me" Hermione whispered. She took his hand and led him behind the waterfall. She began to kiss Draco tenderly on his mouth and brought his hands to her bathing suit. She allowed him to slip off the strap of her suit and his mouth wandered to her ever so slightly swollen breasts and flicked his tongue over each swell. Hermione moaned in delight, and she knew she was about to experience a world of great pleasure. 


	27. Graduation Memories Conclusion

I own nothing! Please don't sue!  
  
Ch. 27 Graduation Memories  
  
Hermione took a deep breath in and stepped up to the podium to give her Valedictorian speech. Her nerves rattled her as she began to speak.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Draco! Draco!" Hermione ran into her bedroom to find her husband still asleep.  
"What? What? What's wrong?" Draco rolled off the bed in sudden awareness.  
"Nothing's wrong! We got our N.E.W.T.s results, an answer to the apartment we were looking for AND the results of the job interviews."  
"Did you open them yet?" Draco got up from the floor and jumped over the bed to his wife's side.  
"Nope, not yet. Here are your letters." She handed him a small but thick stack of envelopes and then proceeded to open hers.  
"I got an Outstanding on everything!" Hermione jumped up and down and squealed.  
"I made a Satisfactory on History of Magic, Outstanding on the rest of my tests."  
"This is wonderful! Now open up the apartment letter." Draco quickly tore the seal off of the letter and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy  
We are pleased to inform you that your application to the apartment of your request has gone through. The residence shall be livable in 4-6 weeks, and will require for both of you to fill out some paper work. Congratulations!  
Manager of Humble Abodes  
  
Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "We have the apartment?"  
"We have the apartment!" Hermione and Draco hugged each other tightly for what seemed like hours. Both cried with excitement and happiness.  
"We still have our job applications to open." Hermione released herself from Draco's arms and began to open the first letter. She had applied to be a private tutor at a prestigious learning center. The pay was fairly good for starting out, and there were plenty of benefits. It wasn't Hermione's first choice, but it was better than nothing.  
  
Dear Mrs. Granger-Malfoy  
After thoroughly reviewing your application, contacting your references and receiving your test scores, we are pleased to announce that you have been indeed selected as one of the center's top learning instructors. We understand that you currently are with child and we can be very accommodating to your needs. Pay will begin at 1000 Galleons monthly, and benefits will include dental, maternity, insurance and medical. Please contact us at your soonest convenience.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of money!" Draco exclaimed. "Read what the other two said."  
One letter was from the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had applied there for a job as Inspector of Suspicious Wizarding Activities.  
  
Dear Mrs. Granger-Malfoy  
We recently reviewed your job application, and after much consideration, we are happy to inform you that your application has gone through. While there are concerns of your current prenatal status, we at the ministry are willing to work with you to accommodate you to the best of our abilities. We would like to start pay out at 1100 Galleons a month, and benefits can be discussed in the future. Please contact us at your soonest convenience.  
  
"Draco! This is the job I wanted! This one offered the most money for us!" Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. She didn't even bother to open the third letter. She got the job she wanted. "Read yours!"  
"Alright." Draco opened up one of the letters he had received. He wanted to be an auror for the Ministry of Magic, it was his first choice of a job.  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy-  
After a thorough examination of your application, we would like to welcome you as an auror to the Ministry of Magic. Your background has shown that you have much credibility and accountability in your status. Pay would start out at 1200 Galleons bi-weekly, with pay raise inquiries each 6 months. Please contact us at your soonest convenience. Benefits will be discussed when we meet with you.  
  
"Hermione, this is the best day ever!" He kissed his wife thoroughly, knowing that they were going to be okay.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Teachers, students, family, and friends, I would personally like to welcome each and every one of you to the graduating class of this year's Hogwarts students. The last seven years have not only taught us knowledge about our past, our present, and our future, but also about ourselves. The Hogwarts experience taught each and everyone one of us about whom we are as human beings. The trials and tribulations of our education will have prepared us to conquer the wizarding world with strength, courage, determination and confidence. Under the instruction of the world's top tutors, we have learned more about the universe we live in, about who the people we are, about who our peers are. To the Hogwarts graduating class, I would like to congratulate each and everyone of you for your hard work and determination that brought you were. To the teachers and staff, I would like to thank you for instilling in us the knowledge we will so desperately need as we continue our lives. To our family and friends, I would like to say how much it means to us to know that you have supported us in some of the worst times, the best times, any time. I, Hermione Granger-Malfoy, would like to say to the class how proud of you all I am for coming as far as you have, and I wish you the best of luck in the world. Congratulations to all; we did it!"  
  
A round of applause after Hermione's speech erupted in the Great Hall as she took her seat. Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for that moving speech. And now, with out further ado, the handing out of diplomas."  
Professor Dumbledore began to spit out names as row after row of students stood up to receive their reward for 7 years of hard work. Harry winked at Hermione as she got up to receive her diplomas, behind Draco. She smiled at him and tears strolled down her face as she thought about all the wonderful times the three of them had together. She was married now, her daughter, who was to be named Kiley Anne Malfoy, was due in 3 months, she had a job and she had a house to live in.  
The last of the diplomas were given out. Professor Dumbledore stood up once more.  
  
"Congratulations to the Graduating Class. You have all done superbly and all have worked very hard to earn your education. I wish all of you the very best of luck in your futures. You are now free to leave."  
A surge of hats flew through the air as cheers once again boomed through the hall. Admist the hats were Draco and Hermione, in each others arms and giving each other a very loving, very passionate kiss. 


End file.
